Atrapados
by Krol.de.Patzz
Summary: Para evitar que aquella periodista publicara una exclusiva que dañara a su grupo musical, Edward Cullen la secuestró. La cuestión era que aquella mujer no era periodista...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

«Ya está ahí otra vez», se dijo Edward Cullen mirando desde la ventana al

refugio de esquiadores que quedaba un poco más abajo. Su cabaña estaba en lo alto

de una pequeña colina lo suficientemente alejada para darle la intimidad que

necesitaba para componer, pero al parecer seguía estando al alcance de los

prismáticos de aquella joven que miraba hacia la ventana de su salón.

Estaba acostumbrado a despertar curiosidad. Como cantante del grupo de rock

_Desperado_ y antiguo jugador de los Dallas Cowboys, Edward había tenido ya más que

suficiente adulación de las mujeres. Al principio, antes de su matrimonio y posterior

divorcio, había sido halagador para un chico de Texas como él, pero ahora no era ya

más que una molestia. Ya había tenido una dosis cumplida de amor, y más que

cumplida de jovencitas enamoradizas buscándolo en él.

Suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Tenía ya treinta y

ocho años, pero físicamente no aparentaba más de treinta; seguía teniendo un cuerpo

atlético y en buena forma, pero era su cara lo que asustaba a la gente.

Lucía una espesa barba, y aunque llevaba siempre el pelo escrupulosamente

limpio, se lo había dejado crecer hasta la altura de los hombros. No era mal parecido,

pero resultaba imposible apreciarlo. Le gustaba el camuflaje, sobre todo porque

mantenía alejadas a la mayoría de las fans del grupo.

Y no es que ninguno de los otros componentes del grupo tuviese mejor aspecto

que él, excepto Rosalie, claro. Los otros tres hombres de la banda, Seth, Jacob y

Jasper, tenían un aspecto tan poco respetable como el suyo propio, pero la música

de _Desperado_ ganaba premios, y sus conciertos en directo estaban solicitadísimos.

El problema era que Rosalie estaba embarazada; iba a ser su primer hijo con

su marido, Emmett Mcarty, y los dos junto con Ethan, hijo de Emmett, vivían en

Wyoming. Estaban todos bastante preocupados porque el embarazo de Rosalie

había estado lleno de complicaciones, hasta el punto de que había tenido que

terminar por guardar cama para no perder el bebé, lo que había significado la

propagación de rumores de una supuesta ruptura de la banda. No había quedado

más opción que dejar que la gente lo creyera, o hacer saber que Rosalie tenía de

verdad serias dificultades. Nadie había optado por la segunda solución, que le habría

acarreado una nube de reporteros persiguiéndola día y noche. Hasta aquel momento,

habían conseguido mantener en secreto el lugar exacto de Wyoming en el que vivían,

y él se había marchado allí, a las montañas de Colorado, alejado de los estudios del

grupo. Los periodistas le habían acosado de tal manera que había tenido que escapar

de los estudios de Nueva York donde el grupo hacía algunas de sus grabaciones, y ya

que era imposible acercarse a casa de Rosalie por miedo a conducir a los periodistas

hasta ella, había acudido a aquella cabaña en Colorado como solución última.

Estaba allí para trabajar en una nueva canción que esperaba pudiese ganar otro

premio. La música ya estaba compuesta, y ahora era cosa de él encontrar la letra,

pero no le estaba resultando demasiado fácil. Preocuparse por Rosalie y el futuro

del grupo no era una buena influencia para su creatividad.

Quizás estuviera trabajando demasiado duro. Necesitaba un descanso. Además,

la mujer aquella del refugio le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Tenía que saber

si se trataba de una periodista intentando espiarle y encontrar la forma de despistarla

y de evitarle a Rosalie el acoso de los medios de comunicación.

Se metió su parka y con su Bronco blanco bajó hasta el refugio, con las cadenas

de las ruedas golpeteando contra el asfalto cubierto de nieve. El mal tiempo había

sido una constante durante todo el mes de enero en aquella zona, y las temperaturas

habían sido tan bajas que ni siquiera se había podido esquiar, así que cuando llegó al

refugio, lo encontró medio vacío. La gente que había decidido salir, ya lo había

hecho, y sólo unos cuantos optimistas resistían allí, esperando que aquellas

temperaturas árticas remitiesen un poco para poder esquiar.

Edward caminó sin vacilar directamente hacia el despacho del dueño.

Eleazar Denali se levantó de su silla y se acercó a estrecharle la mano.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Ed? —le preguntó con una sonrisa—. ¿Cansado de

estar solo?

—No tengo tanta suerte —murmuró con sequedad—. He venido a ver quién de

entre tus huéspedes está intentando entrar en el KGB.

—¿Cómo?

—Uno de tus huéspedes lleva toda la mañana mirando hacia la ventana de mi

salón con unos prismáticos, y quiero saber quién es ella y qué está buscando.

—Pues no tengo ni idea.

—Observar a tus huéspedes no forma parte de tu trabajo —contestó Edward,

dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Puede que sea una fan del grupo, pero me

gustaría estar seguro, no vaya a ser que esté intentando obtener información para

venderla después. Ya he tenido bastante publicidad últimamente.

—Comprendo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

—He pensado quedarme por la cafetería un rato para ver si aparece a la hora de

la comida. La reconoceré. Lleva una parka azul eléctrico y un gorro del mismo color.

Eleazar frunció el ceño.

—No me suena, pero la verdad es que últimamente salgo muy poco de este

despacho. No tenemos mucha gente, así que no será difícil de localizar.

—Si no te importa, voy a echar un vistazo.

Eleazar asintió.

—Sírvete tú mismo. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que cantéis la próxima estación

aquí?

Edward se sonrió.

—Vuelve a preguntármelo dentro de unos meses.

—¡Pues no pienses que no voy a hacerlo!

Los dos hombres volvieron a estrechar sus manos y Edward volvió a salir a la

cafetería. Era un mal momento para tener que andar dando caza a un espía; ya estaba

bastante enfadado por lo de Rosalie y el acoso de la prensa.

Miró a su alrededor al entrar en la pequeña cafetería. Sólo había tres mujeres.

Dos de ellas estaban tomando café en una mesa que miraba hacia las pistas, y la otra

estaba limpiando las mesas, y al verlo, sonrió.

—Hola, Ed —le saludó, echándose hacia atrás un mechón de pelo rubio—.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí.

—He estado muy ocupado, Irina —contestó él con una sonrisa. Irina llevaba

ya varios años allí trabajando como camarera, y era una buena amiga.

—Será mejor que tengas cuidado —le comentó en voz baja—. Una de las

mujeres de esa mesa ha dicho que trabaja para Rolling Stone, y le estaba diciendo a la

otra que había oído decir que Rosalie y tú estabais escondidos ahí arriba y que iba a

mandar la historia esta noche a la revista.

Edwardcontuvo la respiración al mirar hacia la mesa. Una de las mujeres era

bajita y de cabello oscuro y corto. La otra era pelirroja y bastante atractiva.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Ése es el problema: que no sabría decirte quién lo ha dicho. No estaba

mirándolas cuando lo oí. Lo siento Ed. Pero tú conoces a la mayoría de sus

periodistas, ¿no?

Edward asintió.

—Pero no me suena ninguna de esas dos mujeres. Podría ser una periodista

independiente que intentase vender la historia al mejor postor.

—Yo apostaría por la pelirroja —susurró Irina—. Tiene pinta de periodista.

—Y yo por la morena —comentó él, y fue entonces cuando reparó en el color de

su parka: azul claro. Ella había sido la que le había estado espiando desde la terraza.

—Podría ser —comentó Irina—. Ojalá pudiera serte de más ayuda. ¿Sabes algo

del resto del grupo?

—Estamos tomándonos un descanso de apariciones en público.

—Me imagino que lo necesitabais ya. Dales a todos saludos de mi parte,

¿quieres?

—Claro.

Volvió a mirar a las dos mujeres un instante más antes de salir del refugio.

Debía tener cuidado, porque con tanta atención de los medios, era fácilmente

reconocible.

Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Si esa periodista enviaba la historia, enjambres

de periodistas acosarían a Rosalie como si fuese un pato de feria, y él no podía

permitirlo. Su embarazo había sido un secreto muy bien guardado hasta aquel

momento; nadie había llegado a saber por qué habían dejado tan pronto de actuar en

público, y en el rancho de Emmett era bastante poco probable que alguien pudiese acercarse a ella. Emmett era un guardaespaldas formidable, y quería a su preciosa

mujer hasta el delirio, aunque su relación hubiese tenido un comienzo horrible.

Se apoyó contra el coche y cruzó los brazos, intentando decidir qué hacer. Un

montón de ideas absurdas se le pasaron por la cabeza, incluida la de cortar los cables

del teléfono, y mientras seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, la morena salió del

refugio con la cámara y los prismáticos colgando del cuello, y una mochila a la

espalda. Había bajado ya las escaleras y caminaba cerca de su coche cuando Edward

vio la solución perfecta, y sin pararse a pensar en las posibles consecuencias, en la

cárcel o en la intervención del FBI, se acercó a ella por detrás, la cogió por la cintura y

antes de que pudiera recuperarse del susto, la metió en el coche y arrancó de camino

a la montaña.

Bella Swan se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—O sigo dormida, o me acaba de raptar un oso pardo —dijo.

—No soy un oso pardo.

—Pues lo pareces.

Edward no la miró.

—Los insultos no te servirán de nada.

—Mira, tengo una terrible enfermedad contagiosa... —intentó decirle. Era un

truco que había visto en un programa de la televisión.

—No te hagas ilusiones —contestó, con una mirada que lo decía todo—. No me

gustan las enanas.

—¿Enanas? ¡Mido uno sesenta y cinco!

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien. Digamos entonces que eres una enana alta, pero sigues siendo

demasiado pequeña para un hombre de mi talla.

Fue entonces cuando Bella lo miró de arriba a abajo. Su cabeza casi rozaba el

techo del coche. Era enorme; no estaba gordo, pero parecía muy fuerte.

—No serás uno de esos ermitaños que secuestran excursionistas, ¿verdad? Me

refiero a esos hombres solitarios que buscan compañía desesperadamente.

Edward sonrió de medio lado.

—No has dado ni una.

—Entonces, ¿quieres decirme por qué me has raptado?

—No.

Bella se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento. Aquel hombre no parecía estar

loco, pero nunca se sabía con seguridad.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—No lo sé.

—¡Qué tranquilizador!

—No voy a hacerte daño.

—Eso me tranquiliza aún más —contestó, y frunció el ceño al mirarlo—. Tu cara

me resulta familiar.

—Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo.

—¿Has llevado sombrero de ala ancha alguna vez para decirle a la gente que no

encienda fuegos en el bosque?

Entonces se echó a reír de verdad.

—Últimamente no.

—Yo he salido a buscar un perro que se había extraviado.

—Volverá solito a casa, no te preocupes.

—Es que tengo que hacer las maletas. Me voy mañana.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Ahora vas a hacer el favor de escucharme, Tarzán de las Nieves —replicó,

mirándolo de frente—. Lo que estás haciendo es un delito federal. Podrían arrestarte

y mandarte a la cárcel.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Pues porque me has raptado!

—Yo no estoy haciendo tal cosa —replicó, cuando llegaban ya a la cabaña—.

Simplemente me he limitado a ofrecerle mi hospitalidad a un huésped del refugio de

esquiadores que se había perdido en la nieve.

—¡Yo no me había perdido! —gritó—. ¡Estaba justo delante de la puerta del

refugio!

—Pues a mí me parecías perdida. Está nevando, y bastante fuerte —dijo al

bajarse del coche. La verdad es que parecía algo más que una simple nevada. Parecía

el comienzo de un temporal—. Vamos. Entra.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo no pienso bajarme de la furgoneta.

—No es una furgoneta. Es un todoterreno.

—¡Me importa un comino lo que sea! ¡No pienso... ah!

Él la había cogido en los brazos como si fuese una pluma y la llevaba a la

cabaña, y la sorpresa la hizo enmudecer.

La mayor parte de su vida la había vivido de forma independiente, y a los

veintiséis años estaba ya más que acostumbrada a estar sola. Era atractiva y lo sabía,

pero también era inteligente y estudiosa, rasgos que no le granjeaban demasiados

admiradores. Además, su carrera imposibilitaba cualquier clase de romance. Se había pasado años en la universidad, concentrada en sus exámenes y en los laboratorios que le devoraban todo su tiempo libre.

Y después de su graduación en Ciencias, había empezado con las prácticas, y

eso suponía trabajar en los turnos que ninguno de los otros socios quería. Ella era

quien se pasaba los fines de semana, las fiestas y las noches en el trabajo, y dos

novios que había tenido en aquel tiempo habían tardado poco en cambiarla por

mujeres con un trabajo de nueve a cinco y con sus noches libres para pasarlas en la

ciudad.

Y nada de todo eso la había preparado para que un oso pardo de ojos esmeraldas la cogiese literalmente en volandas.

El tamaño de su cuerpo y su fuerza la tenía hipnotizada, mientras él se la

apoyaba sobre una rodilla sin dificultad alguna para abrir la puerta de la cabaña.

Edward se dio cuenta de esa mirada de admiración y se echó a reír sin piedad.

Estaba acostumbrado a cosas así. Su ex mujer lo había encontrado fascinante al

principio, pero después, fue la cuenta bancaria de su mejor amigo lo que la fascinó.

El divorcio se hizo inevitable. Incluso era probable que lo de su amigo fuera también

inevitable. Él era fuerte y tenía talento, pero no era atractivo; su amigo sí lo era.

Había accedido al divorcio sin protestar, y se habían separado amistosamente... al

menos, en apariencia, y todo había terminado con una suma importante que los

abogados habían fijado como pensión. Ella se lo agradeció, y él se quedó solo, como

siempre. Después había pasado un tiempo en el rancho de su padre en Texas, dónde

vivía con sus cinco hermanos. Al principio se había sentido bien, pero las cosas no

habían funcionado. El único caballo lo bastante grande para él era un percherón, y no

llegó nunca a aprender a lanzar el lazo.

Dejó a la mujer en el suelo, cerró la puerta con llave y se la guardó en el bolsillo,

y después se volvió a mirarla con atención. Era atractiva y parecía bastante irritada.

—No puedes retenerme aquí —le dijo, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tengo responsabilidades. Tengo un trabajo. Es más, necesito usar el

teléfono ahora mismo para decirle a alguien que no voy a encontrar a ese perro.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —le preguntó.

—¿Cocinar qué? —le preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

—Lo que sea.

El hombre se estaba quitando la parka mientras hablaba, y dejó al descubierto

un cuerpo magnífico, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa roja de manga larga.

Bien podría ser modelo de una revista. Sus proporciones eran perfectas y su estatura

hacía que ella pareciera una niña a su lado.

—Sé hacer tostadas —contestó sin pensar—. ¿Cuánto mides?

—Uno noventa y ocho.

—Debes comer como un mulo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Consumo muchas calorías.

Ella seguía mirándolo fascinada.

—¿Quién eres?

Él se echó a reír sin ganas y sus ojos azules brillaron fríos.

—Será mejor que intentes otra cosa.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Te aconsejo que te pongas cómoda. Vas a pasar aquí varios días.

—De eso nada. Volveré al refugio andando.

—No lo creo —contestó, haciendo un gesto hacia la ventana. La nieve caía fuera

a montones.

Bella se mordió un labio.

—Dios mío... —murmuró, más preocupada por la posibilidad de perder su

trabajo que por haber sido secuestrada por un loco.

—Estarás completamente a salvo aquí —dijo él, malentendiendo su

preocupación—. No voy a hacerte daño.

—Dios mío... —repitió—. Pensarán que me lo estoy pasando muy bien y que

no quiero volver. Van a pensar que no me tomo en serio mi trabajo. No estaban

seguros de mí porque les parecía demasiado joven, y ésta va a ser la excusa perfecta

para que se busquen a otra persona.

—No lo dudo —contestó él—, ¿pero qué te importa? Ya encontrarás otro.

—¡Pero no como éste!

—Pagan bien, ¿eh?

Los periodistas siempre recibían pingües beneficios de vender las vidas privadas

de la gente.

—Muy bien —replicó—, y con muchas posibilidades de ascender.

—Qué pena.

—No tienes derecho a retenerme aquí.

—Y tú no tenías derecho a espiarme —espetó.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Llevas días con esos malditos prismáticos mirando hacia mi ventana.

—Espiándote... ¿y por qué iba yo a querer espiarte a ti? ¿Tan desesperada por

un hombre te parece que estoy como para tener que andar curioseando por las

ventanas de uno?

—No tienes por qué hacerte la tonta conmigo —le dijo—. No vas a poderme

engañar. Tengo toda la experiencia del mundo quitándome fans de encima.

—Esto no puede estar ocurriéndome a mí —murmuró—. ¡Estas cosas sólo

pasan en las películas! ¡Los hombres no van por ahí secuestrando mujeres a no ser

que vivan en un desierto y se vistan con sábanas!

—Lo siento —contestó él—. No tenía ninguna a mano.

—¿Y por qué me llamas «fan»?

—¿Por qué estabas espiándome?

—¿Espiándote? Estaba estudiando a un águila calva —contestó—. Acaban de

soltar una pareja a unos quince kilómetros al norte del refugio como parte de un

programa federal de repoblación, y he venido a verlas.

—¡No serás una de esas fanáticas de los animales!

—Si hubiera más personas que se preocuparan de los animales, no estaríamos

como estamos.

—Intentaron repoblar el norte de lobos —contestó él, mirándola con frialdad—,

y esos malditos bichos se están comiendo corderos y terneros, y la gente que los soltó

ha vuelto a su cómodo apartamento de la ciudad.

—La naturaleza lleva muchos años existiendo, y has pasado por alto el hecho

de que sin depredadores, las presas se multiplican. Y si no me crees, mira lo que ha

ocurrido en Australia. Los conejos, al no contar con enemigos naturales, han

invadido todo el país.

—Pues entonces, ¿por qué no les enviamos unos cuantos lobos?

—Dime qué clase de lobo puede sobrevivir en el desierto, y puede que me

parezca una buena idea.

—Los expertos podríais cruzar un lobo con un camello. Creo que se están

haciendo maravillosos experimentos genéticos por todo el país.

—Para producir animales más sanos y más resistentes a las enfermedades.

—Híbridos —espetó—. Lo híbridos son estériles, ¿no?

—Yo no hago experimentos —le contestó, acalorada—. No puedo saberlo.

—Habéis soltado esas dos águilas por aquí; ¿no es eso un experimento?

Estaba perdiendo terreno.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

—Soy un hombre solitario —dijo con sarcasmo—. No tengo compañía aquí

arriba, y me cuesta mucho conseguir chicas, así que periódicamente me acerco al

refugio para adueñarme de lo que a ellos les sobra. Piensa en ello como si estuviese

repoblando mi medio de soltero con nuevos especímenes más sanos. Eso debe

resultarle atractivo a alguien como tú. Y no olvides todo el material que tendrás para

utilizar después.

—¿Material? ¿Para qué?

—Ya basta —espetó—. Los dos sabemos cómo te ganas la vida. Irina lo oyó

todo en el refugio.

—¿Irina? Ah, sí, la camarera rubia —suspiró—. Bueno, al fin y al cabo,

supongo que no importa que lo sepas. No es que lo vaya ocultando.

—Ya lo imagino. Y ahora, ¿qué te parecería comer algo? Iba a serte muy difícil

llegar a ninguna parte aunque yo te dejase marchar —añadió, y volvió a señalar a la

ventana—, y no pienso hacerlo.

—Cuando se despeje un poco, me marcharé de aquí... —le contestó, mirándole

a los ojos con cierta curiosidad—... si no quieres ir a parar a la cárcel en cuanto

pueda llegar a un teléfono.

—Las amenazas sólo sirven cuando pueden llevarse a cabo.

—¿Y es que crees que no voy a hacerlo?

—Creo que cuando te marches de aquí, ya no sentirás deseos de hacerlo.

Tenía que convencerla de que no molestase a Rosalie. Era muy persuasivo

cuando se ponía a ello, y si a ella le gustaban los animales, tenía que tener su

corazoncito. Conocer al enemigo era tener ganada media batalla.

* * *

Hola holaa, aca vengo con esta adaptación, que personalmente me encanto, espero les guste, el libro es de Diana Palmer, y lo amé... dejenme unRR para saber si la sigo o no.

XOXO

Carolina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de la diosa Meyer y la trama es de Diana Palmer, yo solo los adapto para que lo disfruten :)**

**Capítulo 2 **

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó mientras freía el bacon.

—Isabella Swan —contestó—. ¿Y tú?

Él se echó a reír. Así que le gustaba jugar, ¿eh? Bien.

—Llámame Edward.

—¿Edward qué?

Se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa insolente.

—Sólo Edward.

—Como quieras, supongo que si yo hubiese secuestrado a alguien tampoco

querría darle mi nombre verdadero —dijo, entró en la cocina y empezó a abrir

armarios.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó. Le molestaba que se tomara la libertad de

revolver por su cocina.

—Voy a hacer galletas, a no ser que tú sepas hacerlas, claro.

—Por supuesto que sé hacerlas.

—Mucha gente sabe, pero ¿puedes comértelas después?

Edward se quedó un instante pensativo, y después dejó a un lado lo que estaba

haciendo y sacó manteca para hacer masa, mantequilla, leche y un cuenco grande.

—Adelante.

Bella se remangó la blusa y se puso manos a la obra. Él había terminado de

freír el bacon y estaba batiendo huevos en un cuenco.

—Estarán fríos para cuando estén listas las galletas si los fríes ahora —dijo ella.

Él no discutió, sino que se limitó a terminar de batirlos, cubrió después el

cuenco y lo guardó en el frigorífico. Entonces se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para

observarla.

—Parece que lo hicieras todos los días —comentó al verla poner las galletas en

una bandeja y dejar un copo de mantequilla en el centro de cada una.

—Y lo hago todos los días. Hace mucho tiempo que vivo sola, y comer fuera es

caro, así que cocino mucho.

—¿Cocinas para alguien?

Ella sonrió al meter la bandeja en el horno.

—Sí. Para mí misma.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y no dijo nada.

—No tengo tiempo para esa clase de cosas —dijo ella—. Trabajo por las noches,

los fines de semana y las vacaciones, y antes de conseguir este trabajo, estaba

estudiando.

Parecía bastante joven. No tenía dureza alguna en los ojos, y emanaba de ella

una vulnerabilidad que le resultaba atractiva, con su figurilla delgada, sus ojazos

oscuros y su rostro oval y dulce. Su mujer había sido completamente distinta, muy

capaz, inteligente y seria, pero con una dureza que no había sido capaz de limar. Le

gustaba ser una ejecutiva y por su cabeza no había pasado la posibilidad de ser

esposa y madre. No le gustaban los niños, pero sí la ropa bonita y las fiestas. Su

amigo le estaba proporcionando ambas cosas en cantidad, según tenía entendido.

Bella vio el cambio de expresión de sus ojos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes alguien para quien cocinar? —le preguntó de sopetón. Si él se

sentía con derecho a hacer preguntas, ella también.

—Estuve casado, pero ella se divorció de mí para irse con mi mejor amigo. No

estaba lo bastante en casa para complacerla.

—Lo siento.

—Pues no lo sientas. Fue un divorcio amistoso. No éramos compatibles —

explicó, y clavó los ojos en sus botas—. Yo quería tener niños. Vengo de una familia

con un montón de hermanos.

Bella se apoyó contra la encimera de pino y se cruzó de brazos.

—A mí no me queda familia. Mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre

falleció en un accidente de avión hace cuatro años.

—¿Eres hija única?

Ella asintió.

—Supongo que ha sido una suerte que siempre haya sido autosuficiente y que

haya tenido una meta en la cabeza. Me metí de lleno en mis estudios y dejé pasar el

tiempo.

—¿Cómo te las arreglaste para ganar dinero mientras estabas en el instituto? —

le preguntó por curiosidad.

—¿En el instituto? Estaba en la universidad —contestó, sonriendo—. ¿Pero

cuántos años te crees que tengo?

—Dieciocho. Puede que diecinueve.

Bella sonrió.

—Gracias, pero tengo veintiséis.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

—Demonios...

—Ya he terminado la carrera.

—¿Qué...?

Un ruido tremendamente fuerte interrumpió su frase, y se acercó a la ventana a

mirar. La nieve se había desprendido de la montaña que quedaba detrás de la cabaña

en una pequeña avalancha, llevándose por delante la línea del teléfono y de la

electricidad.

—Menos mal que Eleazar tiene un generador de emergencia —murmuró—. Yo

también tengo uno, pero la línea del teléfono no va a poder restablecerse hasta que el

tiempo no mejore un poco.

—¿Tienes teléfono? —preguntó ella, que se había puesto a su lado.

—No. He estado utilizando el del refugio. Odio los teléfonos. Eso de los

números que no aparecen en la guía es sólo una farsa. Supongo que tú lo sabrás

mejor que yo.

¿Cómo habría podido saber que en su número de casa recibía llamadas a las dos

de la mañana de gente que no podía esperar hasta que abriese la oficina?

—Bueno, sí... la verdad es que lo sé muy bien.

—Por lo menos el refugio parece seguir de una pieza. Esta mañana, cuando salí

a comprar, me encontré con un tipo de la patrulla de montaña y me dijo que había

estado por las pistas y que no había ningún riesgo de avalancha. No sé qué habrá

podido pasar.

—Puede ser simplemente por culpa de gente que haya estado esquiando fuera

de pista, o del disparo de algún cazador irresponsable. Quién sabe. Espero que

alguien haya encontrado a ese pobre perro.

—Corazón de mantequilla... El único perro que vive por aquí es uno que viene

por el refugio a por las sobras. Es de un esquiador australiano que vive a un par de

kilómetros de aquí. Ese perro conoce estas montañas mejor que ningún ser humano y nunca se pierde. Alguien ha estado tomándote el pelo —dijo, y mirándola con los

ojos entornados, le preguntó—. ¿Quién te dijo que fueras a buscarle?

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Eric, uno de los profesores de esquí. Me dijo que él empezaría desde el otro

extremo del camino y que nos encontraríamos en el centro, en una pequeña cabaña

que parece ser... ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Eric York —dijo—. Le llaman San Bernardo porque ha utilizado cientos de

veces esa historia del perro con turistas jóvenes. La cabaña es casi su santuario.

Bella enrojeció hasta el pelo.

—¿De dónde eres? —le preguntó él, sonriendo.

—De Sioux City, Iowa. ¿Por qué?

—Porque me daba la impresión de que debías ser de un sitio así —contestó, y

volvió a entrar en la cocina justo a tiempo de sacar las galletas antes de que se

quemaran. Tenían muy buen aspecto—. Estupendo —murmuró.

—Gracias.

Bella sacó la mantequilla de la nevera mientras él escalfaba los huevos, puso la

cafetera, y cuando los huevos estuvieron listos, sirvió dos tazas y las puso en la mesa

de la cocina.

—Tenedores —dijo él, entregándole uno—. No suelo andarme con lindezas en

la mesa cuando estoy solo.

—Ah, ¿es que normalmente no lo estás?

—Sólo cuando trabajo —dijo, y tomó un bocado de huevos—. Y tú deberías

saberlo —añadió, burlón—, porque Rolling Stone siempre escribe algo cada vez que

vengo aquí.

—¿Rolling Stone? —le preguntó, arqueando las cejas—. Son un grupo de rock,

¿no? Creía que estaban en Inglaterra. ¿Es que publican algo?

—La verdad es que lo haces de maravilla.

—¿El qué?

—Hacerte la inocente —comentó, terminando con los huevos—. Ojalá tuviese

jamón. Me comí ayer lo que me quedaba y esta mañana me olvidé de volver a

comprar.

—Es una lástima. ¿Por qué dices que me hago la inocente?

—Termínate el desayuno antes de que se te enfríe. ¡Las galletas están deliciosas!

Debía ser cierto, porque ya se había comido cuatro.

—Desayunas como si comieras —comentó—. No puedo esperar a ver qué es lo

que comes para cenar.

—Pues normalmente, sólo cereales. O sándwiches. No cocino demasiado cuando

estoy trabajando, pero si alguien me ofrece un buen desayuno, me lo como.

—No me estaba quejando —contestó, sonriendo—. Me encanta desayunar.

Edward terminó de comer y se recostó en la silla con su taza de café en la mano

para mirarla. Era pequeña, pero bien proporcionada y bonita. Le gustaba la suavidad

de su figura y aquellos ojos oscuros y enormes. Tenía también una boca sensual, de

labios gruesos y de expresión dulce.

—Me siento en la obligación de decirte que sé kárate.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él, arqueando las cejas.

Bella asintió.

—¿De verdad crees que conseguirías algo contra una persona de mi talla?

—Ya lo has echado a perder.

—¿Qué he echado a perder?

—Iba a decirte que sé kárate y otras cuantas palabras en japonés.

Edward tardó un momento en caer en la cuenta, y cuando lo hizo, se echó a reír.

Bella también sonrió.

—Y para contestar a tu pregunta, no, no creo que sirviera con alguien de tu

talla. En el caso de que supiera kárate, claro —apuró el contenido de la taza y la dejó

sobre la mesa—. ¿Por qué has pensado que te estaba espiando?

—Pues porque no hacías más que mirar hacia la ventana de mi salón.

—El águila estaba posada en una de las ramas más altas de los abetos que hay

detrás de tu casa.

—¿De verdad había un águila?

—Dos —le corrigió—. Las águilas son preciosas. Nunca las había visto tan de

cerca. Me las imaginaba más pequeñas, pero son enormes y con los ojos dorados.

—Yo sí he tenido ocasión de ver águilas en muchas ocasiones. Paso mucho

tiempo aquí y en Wyoming.

—Me encantaría conocer Wyoming —comentó—. Siempre he querido ir a

Cheyenne durante la época de los rodeos.

—Yo creía que a los fanáticos de los animales los rodeos os parecían un

espectáculo cruel —la pinchó.

—Yo no soy una fanática, y sé mucho mejor que la mayoría de la gente lo bien

que se cuida a los animales que participan en un rodeo. Mi padre criaba toros para

los rodeos en Oklahoma.

—¿No habías dicho que eres de Sioux City?

—Allí es dónde vivo ahora. Nací y me crié en Oklahoma City. ¿Tú de dónde

eres?

Estaba insistiendo ya demasiado en aquella farsa, pero no tenía ganas de

discutir. Estaba cansado. Llevaba acostándose tarde toda la semana, intentando

encontrar una letra que no quería venir.

—Soy de Texas, cerca ya de Dallas.

—¿De la zona maderera? —Bella sonrió al ver su sorpresa—. Estuve por allí

dos o tres veces con mi padre cuando él iba a los rodeos.

—Es muy salvaje, igual que esta zona.

El generador portátil hizo un ruido y Edward miró hacia la parte trasera de la

casa.

—Maldito trasto —murmuró—. Sabía que debía haberlo reemplazado. Si se

apaga, nos congelaremos y nos moriremos de hambre aquí dentro.

—No será para tanto. Hay un montón de leña cortada delante de la casa y tienes

una chimenea. Yo sé cocinar en el fuego.

—Menos mal —murmuró—, porque yo no tengo ni idea.

—Supongo que no hay forma de salir de aquí si no es por la carretera por la que

subimos, ¿no?

Él asintió.

Bella miró un momento por la ventana antes de volver a hablar.

—Aún no me has dicho por qué me has traído aquí.

—¿Acaso importa ahora? De todas formas, no puedes marcharte. Por la pinta

que tiene esa nieve, me temo que vamos a estar atascados en esta cabaña durante

unos cuantos días, hasta que la máquina quitanieves pueda llegar hasta aquí.

—Pues yo creo que sí que importa. Al fin y al cabo, nadie había intentado

raptarme antes, y me gustaría saber qué he hecho.

—¿Por qué insistes en hacerte la tonta conmigo? ¡Sé quién eres!

—Sí, eso ya lo has dicho antes.

—Entonces sabrás perfectamente bien qué has hecho. Ibas a enviar una historia

que iba a dañar varias carreras y que hasta podía hacer que una mujer perdiera a su

hijo.

—Que iba a enviar una historia... —repitió, mirándolo sin comprender una

palabra—. ¿Enviársela a quién? ¿Y cómo iba a hacer yo eso, si lo único que sé hacer

es rellenar informes médicos?

—¿Informes médicos?

—Sí, informes médicos, prescripciones, medicinas y esa clase de cosas. He

terminado la carrera y ahora estoy en prácticas. ¡Esa es la razón de que necesite

volver a casa cuanto antes si no quiero perder el puesto que tanto trabajo me ha

costado conseguir!

—¿Eres doctora?

—¡Sí!

Edward se dio una palmada en la frente.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Me he traído a la que no era!

—¿La que no era? ¿Es que tenías pensado secuestrar a otra pobre mujer?

—¡Sí! —contestó con impaciencia, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. ¡Maldita

sea! ¡A estas alturas debe estar ya de camino a Nueva York con un montón de

chorradas para vender!

—¿Quién?

—¡Esa condenada periodista!

—¿La chica con la que yo estaba sentada cuando entraste? Pero si me dijo que

no iba a marcharse hasta dentro de dos días. Va a encontrarse con su novio en Salt

Lake City y después se van a marchar juntos a Los Ángeles.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Eso es lo que me dijo.

—Lo que te voy a preguntar es muy importante —le dijo, inclinándose hacia

delante—. ¿Te dijo algo sobre Rosalie Mcarty?

—No recuerdo que mencionase ningún nombre. Estaba hablando de una

cantante que ha desaparecido y de la ruptura de un grupo de rock.

—¿Qué grupo?

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. No sé mucho de música pop. Prefiero la ópera.

Él se la quedó mirando sin hablar.

—No tienes por qué mirarme así —murmuró, apartándose un mechón de

pelo—. ¡Ni la ópera ni las sinfonías tienen nada de malo!

—No sabía que aún quedase alguien en el mundo que escuchase ópera.

Desde su perspectiva, la música de rock era todo lo que existía, y se pasaba todo

su tiempo con gente que la componía o la interpretaba.

—Ya. Entonces tú eres uno de esos fanáticos de MTV que piensan que la música

sin un ritmo frenético no merece ser escuchada.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—¡Estoy harta de hombres flacos como esqueletos enfundados en pantalones de

cuero con los pelos escapándoseles del pecho y blandiendo guitarras!

Edward no pudo reprimir la risa, que surgió como la avalancha que les había

dejado aislados.

—Eres increíble.

—Dime la verdad, Edward: ¿no estás cansado tú también? —insistió—. ¿No te

parece que la música clásica, la música histórica tiene también su sitio?

Edward se quedó serio. No sabía cómo contestar a esa pregunta. Hacía mucho

tiempo que no escuchaba nada clásico, y nunca se había planteado la cuestión de esa

forma.

—¿Música histórica?

—Sí. Es como hablar con alguien que vivió hace un siglo o dos. Interpretas las

notas que esa persona escribió y las escuchas igual que él las escuchó. La historia

cobra vida en ese momento, cuando reproduces los sonidos que se oyeron en otro

tiempo.

El corazón le saltó en el pecho.

—Has hablado de interpretar notas... ¿tú tocas algún instrumento?

—El piano —contestó sonriendo—. Un poco. Tomé lecciones sólo durante cinco años y no estoy dotada, pero me encanta la música.

Su expresión se suavizó.

—Pero no la música rock.

—La mayoría del rock es ruido. Después de escucharlo un rato, queda todo

reducido a guitarras eléctricas, aunque de vez en cuando, surge alguna que otra

canción en la que se puede encontrar magia —dijo, y mencionó una de sus

canciones—. Se oían flautas —recordó, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo—, y por encima de la música había una voz muy dulce. Y la letra era pura poesía —añadió, y abrió los ojos—. Era excepcional, pero desgraciadamente no era su clase habitual de

música, o al menos eso dijo el locutor de radio. Parece ser que el compositor hizo la

canción por probar, y que ni siquiera querían incluirla en el álbum, pero fueron los

demás miembros del grupo quienes insistieron.

Era cierto. Estaba seguro de que no iba a gustarle a nadie la canción que había

escrito, que para su sorpresa, había terminado ganando un Grammy. Había dejado

que fuese Rosalie quien lo recogiera, porque le había dado mucha vergüenza

aceptar el reconocimiento público por ese trabajo.

—¿Has visto el vídeo?

—Nunca tengo tiempo de ver vídeos. Sólo escucho la radio cuando conduzco.

Increíble. Le gustaba su música sin siquiera saber quién era él. No estaba seguro

de si sentirse insultado o sorprendido. Era la única canción que había escrito en su

vida y se había jurado que nunca volvería a hacerlo. A muchos críticos no les había

gustado porque estaba intentando romper el molde y no estaban dispuestos a

permitírselo.

—¿Recuerdas el nombre del grupo del que hablaba la periodista? —le preguntó,

volviendo a su pregunta anterior.

—Me lo dijo, pero yo estaba más preocupada del águila que de lo que ella me

estaba diciendo —confesó—. Estaba sola y quería charlar, y yo resulté ser la única

persona que encontró a mano. Era bastante agradable, y no me importó compartir la

mesa con ella. Lo que pasa es que el águila pasó bastante cerca de la ventana y...

—Te gustan de verdad los animales —bromeó.

—Supongo que sí. Cuando era pequeña, me pasaba la vida llevando a casa

pájaros con las alas rotas; incluso me llevé una vez una serpiente que me encontré a

la que una cortadora de césped le había cortado la cola. No puedo soportar ver a los

animales sufrir y no hacer nada por ayudarlos.

Edward se la quedó mirando más de lo que hubiese querido, y vio que las mejillas se le ruborizaban. Era un gesto que le satisfizo muy adentro, y comenzó a sonreír.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Aquel hombre no parecía ser

peligroso, ni amenazarla físicamente, pero su sonrisa le hacía sentir un extraño

cosquilleo. En realidad, no había estado en inferioridad de condiciones en ningún

momento, a excepción de cuando la había llevado en brazos hasta la cabaña, y se

preguntó si no debería haber luchado con algo más de empeño por su libertad. Era

muy grande y fuerte, y si quería, podía...

—Es increíble lo fácil que es leerte el pensamiento —comentó—. No tienes por

qué estar nerviosa. No fuerzo mujeres. Es más, suele ser al revés.

Eso era imposible. Tenía un físico estupendo, sí, pero parecía un oso pardo. No

podía imaginárselo asediado por mujeres.

—¿Eres rico? —le preguntó.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¿Quieres decir que tendría que ser rico para atraer a las mujeres? —le

preguntó, ofendido.

Ni siquiera había movido un músculo, pero su mirada la hizo sentirse

incómoda.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Sí lo has dicho.

—No pretendía insultarte. Es que eres, bueno, eres... tan peludo...

—¿Peludo?

—¡Pero si pareces un oso pardo!

—¡Montones de hombres llevan barba!

—¡Pero a la mayoría se les ve un poco de piel de la cara!

Edward se apartó de la ventana y dio un paso hacia ella. Bella retrocedió.

—No tienes por qué amedrentarme —protestó, mirándole a los ojos—. No

pienso huir. No vas a conseguir que huya. No te tengo miedo.

Estaba actuando como una mujer que se enfrentase a un perro de ataque, lo que

le hubiera resultado divertido de no haberse sentido tan insultado.

—No he tenido que perseguir a una mujer desde hace diez años —dijo entre

dientes y siguió acercándose—. Son ellas las que me persiguen a mí. Ni siquiera

puedo registrarme en un hotel sin que alguien intente encontrar mi habitación.

Podría tener una mujer dos veces al día si quisiera sin tener que pagar por ninguna.

He rechazado más proposiciones en una sola semana que tú en toda tu vida, pero tú

piensas que parezco un oso pardo y que ninguna mujer podría desearme a no ser que

fuese rico.

—Yo no he dicho eso —protestó con cierto nerviosismo. Entonces notó que se

daba en la espalda contra algo duro, y se dio cuenta de que la había acorralado

contra la pared—. Mira, esta no es forma de ganar una discusión, utilizando la fuerza

bruta.

—¿Y no es eso lo que piensas tú que necesito para conseguir una mujer?

—No lo decía en serio...

Intentó esquivarlo, pero él apoyó un brazo como el tronco de un árbol a cada

lado de su cuerpo, atrapándola.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes ser un juez cualificado para juzgarme? Eres

flaca como una espátula, y te has pasado la vida enterrada entre libros. ¿Qué sabes tú

de los hombres?

—También he tenido mis citas —replicó—. Es más, puedo salir con hombres

siempre que quiero —añadió, y era verdad; podría salir con el hijo de uno de sus

socios, que parecía tener seis manos cada vez que había ido al cine con él.

—¿Y cuánto tienes que pagarle? —se burló.

Tardó un instante en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, lanzó la mano derecha

directa a su mejilla, pero él la detuvo con sorprendente facilidad y le hizo tocar su

mejilla. El vello de su barba era sorprendentemente suave, a pesar de tener el aspecto

de estropajo de aluminio.

—No sabes mucho sobre el ego de los hombres, ¿verdad? —le preguntó,

inclinándose hacia ella—. Por lo menos, vas a tener que aprender que insultar tiene

sus consecuencias, y voy a ser yo quien te enseñe cuántas.

Bella iba a defenderse, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra,

Edward la estaba besando en los labios.

Bueno aqui esta el segundo capi, espero les guste, dejenmelo saber con un Review, gracias.

XOXO

Carolina.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Esta historia es ua adaptación de la novela Atrapados de Diana Palmer, los personajes le perteecen a la diosa Meyer, menos Edward que es mio :)**_

**Capitulo 3**

Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que un oso pardo humano pudiera ser tan bueno besando. No era ni torpe, ni mucho menos brutal, sino lento y hasta tierno.

—No voy a hacerte daño —susurró él—. Déjame hacer.

—No quiero...

Aquella fue la oportunidad que él había estado esperando para abrir sus labios, y lo hizo de una forma tan lenta y sensual que ella se quedó inmóvil, aturdida entre

sus brazos.

Era un hombre enorme. Tan de cerca, era aún más grande de lo que ella se había imaginado, y cuando mordió suavemente su labio inferior para después acariciarlo con su lengua, pensó que nunca había recibido una caricia tan experta como aquella de los pocos, los poquísimos hombres con los que había salido.

Cuando Edward volvió a incorporarse, la miró fijamente a los ojos, y acarició después el color de su mejilla.

—Sabes a café —murmuró.

Estaba empezando a pensar que lo de su éxito con las mujeres no era una mentira. Y desde luego, no era debido a la salud de su cuenta bancaria. No había temor en el rostro de Bella, y tampoco experiencia, sino una encantadora falta de ella. Entonces acarició sus labios con el pulgar y ella pareció saltar entre sus brazos.

—¿No tienes nada que decir, Bella?

Ella contestó que no con la cabeza.

—No estás corriendo ningún peligro —contestó él al ver la expresión de sus ojos—. No soy un violador, aunque encaje en tu imagen de un secuestrador, pero tengo un motivo noble.

—Eres... eres muy grande, ¿verdad? —tartamudeó.

—Comparado contigo, sí.

La verdad es que parecía muy pequeña entre sus brazos. Ni siquiera le llegaba a la barbilla y su constitución era frágil. Si hicieran el amor, sería una complicación,

pensó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Estaba pensando en el cuidado que tendría que tener contigo en la cama — contestó. Bella enrojeció y le empujó por el pecho.

—¡Pues no malgastes energía imaginándotelo, que no vas a tener tanta suerte! Él sonrió y la dejó marchar.

—Sí que sería una suerte —comentó perezosamente. Sus mejillas arreboladas le

decían muchas más cosas que sus palabras—. Eres muy pequeña, y yo siempre me he limitado deliberadamente a mujeres altas y fuertes por mi corpulencia. ¿Sabes que ni siquiera puedo meterme en una pelea a no ser que sea contra otro hombre de mi talla?

Bella se le quedó mirando con atención. El corazón le seguía latiendo desenfrenado. Tenía dos botones desabrochados de la camisa, y por ahí asomaba el vello oscuro de su pecho, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué aspecto tendría sin ropa.

—No me has dicho a qué te dedicas —dijo, apartando la mirada.

—Antes era jugador profesional de fútbol.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, pero no veo partidos de fútbol. La verdad es que no me gusta demasiado el deporte.

—Ya me imagino. De todas formas, eso fue hace bastante tiempo.

Así se explicaba cómo podía permitirse esa preciosa cabaña en una zona tan lujosa como aquélla. Debía haber hecho una fortuna en el deporte y haber ahorrado un montón de dinero. También explicaba lo de las mujeres. Sin saber por qué, empezó a molestarle imaginárselo con mujeres.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que durará esto? —le preguntó, haciendo un gesto con

la cabeza hacia la ventana.

—Un par de días. Te llevaré de vuelta al refugio tan pronto como pueda, te lo

prometo —Edward suspiró, preguntándose dónde podría estar la periodista—. La

verdad es que la he hecho buena —murmuró—. Pobre Rosalie. Nunca me lo

perdonará si por mi culpa llegan hasta ella.

¿Rosalie?

—¿Es que me he perdido algo? —le preguntó.

—Seguramente —contestó, y se dio la vuelta—. Voy a mirar el generador. No tengo televisión aquí, pero hay un piano y un montón de libros. Espero que puedas entretenerte.

—Gracias.

Hizo una pausa mientras se ponía la parka para mirarla.

—Si no vuelves a tu trabajo, no van a despedirte de verdad, ¿no?

—No lo sé, pero no te preocupes. De todas formas, aunque tú no me hubieras secuestrado, estaría bloqueada en el refugio.

Eso pareció suavizar la culpabilidad que había en su rostro.

—Puede que sí, o puede que no. Lo siento. Te compensaré por todo esto si puedo. Debería haberme asegurado antes de actuar.

—¿Y qué ibas a hacer con esa periodista?

—Iba a retenerla aquí hasta que pudiese avisar a Amanda. Lo está pasando bastante mal con toda la prensa pisándole los talones. Yo creía estar a salvo aquí, pero son capaces de localizarte en cualquier parte.

Rosalie debía ser su novia, ya que intentaba con tanto ahínco protegerla de la

prensa.

—¿Está casada? —le preguntó sin querer.

—Sí —contestó él con solemnidad—. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Así que se trataba de eso... Estaba enamorado de una mujer casada y los periódicos andaban detrás de él. Debía ser alguien muy famoso en el deporte para atraer tanta atención de los medios, siendo que ya se había retirado del fútbol. Ojalá hubiese prestado más atención al deporte, y ahora iba a volver a casa sin saber ni

siquiera su nombre. Se imaginó a sí misma vendiendo su historia a los periódicos: Fui raptada por una estrella del fútbol... Pero era algo que no podía hacer, ya que ni siquiera conocía su apellido.

Salió del espacioso salón y entró en el recibidor. Había dos dormitorios, uno con una cama enorme y otro con una normal. Ambos estaban decorados con mucho gusto, y cada uno tenía su propio cuarto de baño. Un poco más alejada había una habitación con toda clase de equipos electrónicos, incluyendo altavoces, equipo de grabación y micrófonos, un enorme tablero de mezclas, una guitarra eléctrica y un piano, y Bella se quedó parada en la puerta, fascinada.

Después de un minuto de contemplación, se acercó al piano, atraída por el nombre grabado en él. Era una marca que conocía muy bien, la clase de instrumento con que incluso una pianista aficionada como ella sólo se atrevía a soñar. La música debía ser su principal afición, y debía ser muy rico para poder comprar algo tan astronómicamente caro sólo para pasar el rato.

Suavemente tocó algunas teclas y se estremeció. Estaba perfectamente afinado. Entonces se sentó en el banco y recordó su niñez, cuando noche tras noche soñaba

con poseer un piano, pero en aquel entonces no había suficiente dinero para permitirle esa clase de lujo, así que tenía que contentarse con tocar en los pianos de

otra gente cuando la invitaban a hacerlo. Cuando su padre murió, le quedó una suma importante en una póliza de seguros, cantidad que, por otro lado, ella no hubiera

querido; lo que ella quería era recuperar a su padre. Pero el dinero le ayudó a pagarse la carrera, a comprarse un piano pequeño y barato y a pagarse las lecciones.

E incluso, gracias a ese dinero, había sido capaz de encontrar un lugar para sí misma en el mundo. Con el trabajo que tenía en aquel momento no ganaba mucho dinero, pero si podía continuar formando parte de aquella sociedad, si es que no la despedían, podría alcanzar algo mejor.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a tocar la Sonata a la luz de la luna, primero con suavidad y después, con más fuerza y emoción de la que nunca había sentido. Aquel maravilloso instrumento estaba allí para que ella lo disfrutara, y eso fue lo que hizo. Cuando la última nota quedó perdida en la quietud de la habitación, fue cuando de

pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, y al darse la vuelta vio a Edward apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con una expresión en los ojos que no pudo descifrar. No sonreía, y su rostro estaba serio y como retraído.

—Lo siento... —balbució, levantándose rápidamente—. No pretendía...

—¿Por qué no te dedicas profesionalmente a tocar el piano?

Bella se le quedó mirando aturdida.

—Elegí la medicina en lugar de la música.

—Una elección muy noble, pero estás dotada para la interpretación, ¿no lo sabías?

Bella no sabía a dónde mirar.

—Tú también tocas, ¿no? ¿Es tu hobby?

Él sonrió casi para sí mismo.

—Podría decirse que sí.

—Nunca me habría imaginado a un jugador de fútbol como músico. Es... sorprendente.

—Hay mucha gente que piensa lo mismo que tú. Soy demasiado grande para muchos de los hobbys, y por lo menos la música me vale.

Bella sonrió y volvió de nuevo su atención al piano para tocarlo casi con reverencia.

—Es maravilloso, ¿verdad? La música es una verdadera dama —añadió.

Edward se sintió conmovido.

—Así es como yo la llamo también. Es extraño que tú te la imagines de la misma forma, ¿no te parece?

—Supongo que hay mucha gente a la que le gusta la música.

—Sí. Incluso a los jugadores de fútbol.

Bella se echó a reír.

—¿Te ha molestado mi comentario? Lo siento. No pretendía parecer discriminatoria. Simplemente es que no conocía a nadie que se dedicase profesionalmente al deporte. Sé un poco de baloncesto, y una vez conocí a un jugador de la liga no profesional.

—¿Fue ese el momento más excitante de tu vida?

—No, qué va. Conseguir mi título ha sido lo más emocionante de mi vida.

Rápidamente miró a Edward. Había gente que se volvía hostil hacia ella cuando mencionaba lo extenso de su educación.

—¿Ya me estás colgando otra etiqueta? —comentó él, arqueando las cejas—. ¿Te desmayarás si te digo que yo también tengo un título?

—¿Ah, sí? —le preguntó con ojos brillantes.

—Soy licenciado en música.

—¡Vaya! Supongo que habrás sido el centro de las opiniones de los

comentaristas deportivos en los...

La frase se quedó sin terminar. Cosas que había leído o visto en televisión, piezas de aquí y de allá estaban viniéndosele a la cabeza. Había oído hablar de una figura de los deportes que había confundido a críticos y seguidores al dejar de pronto el fútbol profesional para enrolarse en un grupo de rock. Pero en aquel tiempo sólo llevaba bigote, no barba y pelo largo. Había visto su fotografía en los periódicos y una entrevista en la televisión.

—Dios mío... —susurró.

—Ya han encajado todas las piezas, ¿no? —le preguntó él, sonriendo—. Adelante.

—Desperado. Jugabas en los Dallas Cowboys y dejaste el deporte después de tu mejor temporada para meterte en la música. Todo el mundo pensó que estabas loco, hasta que ganaste un Grammy...

—Varios Grammys —le corrigió él.

—Varios, sí. Rosalie es vuestra cantante —añadió—. Es muy guapa, pero... ¿no estaba casada?

Edwrad se echó a reír.

—Sí. Se casó con un ranchero pobre de Wyoming y está embarazadísima, y Emmett se va a volver loco de preocupación. Estamos intentando protegerla de la prensa, pero no está siendo nada fácil. Todos tenemos miedo de que si se sabe que tiene problemas con el embarazo, los medios se le echen encima.

—¿Todos?

—El grupo. Es muy especial para todos nosotros, aunque ella y Edward están profundamente enamorados.

—¿Y tú? ¿También estás enamorado de ella? —le preguntó a bocajarro.

—Lo estuve, hace tiempo. Todos lo estuvimos. Es una mujer preciosa y con talento, pero ahora es como si fuese una hermana pequeña que estamos intentando cuidar. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerla. Incluso secuestrar a una periodista — añadió.

—Eso habría sido tremendamente inteligente —contestó con sarcasmo—. ¡Menuda historia!

—Yo no he dicho que fuese capaz de pensar con claridad —protestó—. Tenía que actuar rápidamente, antes de que pudiese mandar esa historia, ¡y mira lo bien

que lo hice!

—Todo el mundo puede cometer un error; además, ella no sabe nada de lo de Rosalie. Lo único que sabía era que estabas aquí y que un hombre del refugio le

había dicho que estabas a punto de hacer público tu compromiso con alguien que habías conocido aquí. Ese era el notición que tenía.

Edward volvió a apoyarse contra la puerta y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Dios mío!

—Así que no importa que consiga llegar a un teléfono, ¿no es así?

—No —contestó él, pasándose las manos por el pelo—. Demonios... ¡podría haberme ahorrado todas estas molestias!

—Por no mencionar lo que me habrías ahorrado a mí —añadió ella con cierta irritación.

Edward pareció sorprendido.

—Te salvé de San Bernardo.

—No necesitaba que nadie me salvase de un hombre así. Tenía labios de lagarto.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Edward, riéndose.

Bella cerró la tapa del piano.

—No era mi tipo.

Él se acercó y volvió a abrirla.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo? —inquirió, deslizando sus dedos largos sobre las teclas del piano.

—Lo sabré en el mismo momento en que lo vea.

—Dices que no te gusta la música rock, ¿no? —le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

—No suelo escucharla —confesó—, excepto esa canción de que te he hablado.

—Sí. Ésta.

Se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocarla lentamente, con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Es tuya...

Él asintió.

—Rosalie es quien la canta. Yo no tengo buena voz como para cantar en solitario, pero sé escribir música. Soy el único del grupo que puede hacerlo.

Bella se acercó y apoyó la mano sobre su hombro.

—Yo pretendía que tuviese un ritmo más rápido, pero Rosalie me hizo tocarla más lentamente. Después me convencieron de que la incluyésemos en el álbum. Yo no quería.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es una música íntima. Esta clase de cosas son parte de mí, y hay cosas que no quiero compartir con el mundo.

—Pues yo creo que música como ésta hay que compartirla —replicó ella—. Es exquisita.

EDward sonrió.

—Pero a ti sólo te gusta la ópera y la música histórica.

Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a acariciarle el hombro.

—Sí, pero esta música es preciosa.

Cuando terminó de tocarla, cogió la mano que ella tenía apoyada en él y se la llevó a los labios antes de cogerla a ella por las caderas para acercarla a él y ponerla de rodillas entre sus piernas. Entonces cogió su rostro entre las manos y la besó lentamente. Ella hizo intento de protestar, pero él siguió besándola hasta que se rindió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Fue cuando Edward acarició uno de sus pechos cuando Bella se apartó de golpe, y él la miró a la cara fijamente. Había algo como calculador en su mirada.

—Estás... analizándome —le acusó.

—Y tú no estás acostumbrada a sentir la mano de un hombre sobre tus pechos

—contestó él—. Tienes veintiséis años, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué no has estado con

ningún hombre todavía, Bella?

—¡Por amor de Dios! —exclamó, y se levantó torpemente para darse la vuelta hacia la ventana e intentar recuperar la compostura.

Edward se puso a su lado y se apoyó indolentemente contra el marco de la ventana con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—¿Tienes alguna dificultad física o emocional, Bella?

Ella contestó que no con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué no has hecho todavía el amor con ningún hombre?

Él daba por sentado que las mujeres tenían la misma libertad que los hombres y que debían disfrutarla.

—No me merecen ningún respeto los hombres que se acuestan con la primera mujer que se les pone a tiro sólo para satisfacer una necesidad física, así que, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo yo?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Todo el mundo se acuesta con alguien.

—Tonterías —contestó ella, y levantó una mano en alto cuando él hizo ademán

de rebatirla—. Y no me hables de estadísticas. Las estadísticas dependen de a quién entrevistes. Si le preguntas a doscientas personas en Nueva York qué piensan de un

estilo de vida sexualmente liberado, y después haces esa misma pregunta a doscientas personas que vivan en un pueblo pequeño de Iowa, obtendrás dos estadísticas completamente diferentes.

—No me lo había planteado de esa forma. Pero las cosas están cambiando.

Ella se limitó a sonreír.

—No me lo digas. Vas a conservarte virgen para el hombre con quien te cases.

—Por supuesto.

Él levantó las manos en alto en señal de rendición.

—Estás loca. No sabes lo que te pierdes.

—Claro que lo sé. Me estoy perdiendo todos esos riesgos tan excitantes,

especialmente el que puede matarte. Y si vamos a ponernos en un plano tan

personal, ¿qué tal donjuán eres tú?

—No lo soy —contestó él, algo sorprendido—. ¡Sólo los idiotas se acuestan hoy en día con la primera mujer que se les presenta!

Bella se echó a reír. Le gustaba su forma de reírse; incluso le gustaba la forma en que perdía la paciencia.

—¿Quieres que echemos a los chinos a quién le toca preparar la cena?

—Yo la prepararé si me dices qué te apetece cenar —contestó, mirándolo con dulzura—. Y nada de cereales.

—Un filete con patatas asadas y ensalada.

—A mí también me gusta la carne.

—Yo quiero dos. Necesito suficientes proteínas.

—Debe resultar bastante caro darte de comer.

—Sí, pero como soy rico... —replicó, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Retiro lo de que tienes que comprar a las mujeres.

—¿Ah, sí?

La expresión de su rostro le pareció vagamente amenazadora, así que decidió dejarle allí con su piano.

Compartieron comidas y conversación durante dos días. No volvió a intentar nada con ella, aunque Bella le cogió varias veces mirándola fijamente. EDward no se

encontraba bien. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y una tos tremenda. Había estado trabajando en el generador el primer día que habían pasado juntos en la cabaña sin estar protegido contra la nieve y el intenso frío, así que se había cogido un catarro que se le había bajado después al pecho. Bella estaba preocupada porque evidentemente tenía fiebre, y ni había teléfono ni forma de llevarle a un hospital, y para colmo se negaba a tomarse ni siquiera una aspirina.

Aquella noche, cuando se acostó en la cama de la habitación de invitados,

esperó encontrárselo mejor a la mañana siguiente, aunque en el fondo tuviese el presentimiento de que no iba a ser así.

La mañana del tercer día, Edward no se levantó. No tenían medicinas, ni ninguna clase de antibióticos, así que lo único que cabía esperar era que tuviese sólo un virus

o la gripe, y no una neumonía. Si era una neumonía, podía morir si la ayuda no llegaba a tiempo.

Entró en su dormitorio para ver qué tal estaba, y se quedó paralizada en la puerta. Se había quitado la ropa de la cama con las piernas y estaba tumbado boca

arriba completamente desnudo, pero por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía apartar los ojos de él. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre así. Era increíblemente hermoso sin ropa. Tenía toda la piel bronceada, con el vello justo para hacerle atractivo, en el pecho, en el estómago y en las piernas. No necesitaba que alguien le

dijera que aquel hombre era físicamente excepcional.

Con un gemido, abrió por fin los ojos. Tenía las mejillas muy coloradas, los labios secos y un acceso de tos sacudió su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

—He cogido ese condenado resfriado que tenían todos los del grupo —dijo con voz ahogada—, y quedarme frío en el generador ha debido ser el remate —al darse

cuenta de su condición, se incorporó y tiró de las sábanas para cubrirse—. Lo siento.

He debido quitarme la ropa dormido. Pero de todas formas, tú eres médico, y supongo que el cuerpo de un hombre no debe sorprenderte.

—Vamos a tener un problema si empeoras —dijo cuando lo vio volver a toser— . Tu botiquín está incompleto y yo no tengo aquí mi maletín. Lo único que voy a

poder hacer es prepararte un remedio casero para la tos y darte aspirinas para la fiebre.

—No necesito que me cuides.

—No, claro que no. Dios mío...

Él cerró los ojos, demasiado cansado para hablar, e inmediatamente se quedó dormido. Bella se pasó el resto del día sentada al lado de la cama, intentando bajarle la fiebre con aspirinas y controlarle la tos con una mezcla de miel, limón y whisky. Era sorprendente que aquel remedio funcionase tan bien, pero no ocurría lo mismo con la fiebre, a pesar de las aspirinas.

El generador seguía funcionando, gracias a Dios, así que la cabaña seguía caliente. Tenía que conseguir bajarle esa fiebre. Era demasiado alta, así que llevó a la

habitación un barreño con agua fría, una manopla y una toalla, y haciendo acopio de valor, apartó las sábanas.

Él siguió inmóvil hasta que empezó a bañarle.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó con voz rasposa.

—Intentando bajarte la fiebre —le contestó—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero esta es la única forma que conozco. La aspirina no está consiguiendo bajártela, y

tienes mucha. Intentaré que no te quedes helado.

—Ha sido una suerte que te haya secuestrado a ti —dijo—. Para que luego digan que nunca encuentras a un médico cuando lo necesitas.

Bella intentó sonreír, pero él había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, así que siguió humedeciéndole y secándole después con la toalla. Las cosas no se habrían complicado si su cuerpo no hubiese empezado a reaccionar al pasarle la manopla por zonas que normalmente estaban ocultas a la vista.

Edward dejó escapar un gemido cuando ella le humedeció el estómago y abrió los ojos cuando su cuerpo reaccionó visiblemente. Bella apartó rápidamente la mano y enrojeció de pies a cabeza, y lo peor era que no podía apartar la mirada. Estaba paralizada por aquella visión prohibida; paralizada, fascinada y sorprendida.

—No pasa nada, —dijo él—. No tienes por qué sentirte incómoda. Es una reacción natural, aunque a ti te parezca sorprendente.

Lo miró a los ojos buscando su apoyo.

—Continúa —dijo él—, y no te preocupes. Lo ignoraremos los dos, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella lo dudó aún un instante, pero cuando la sorpresa se desvaneció un poco, olvidó la vergüenza en pro de su estado de salud.

—Lo siento —dijo, y siguió humedeciéndole las piernas.

—Bella, tú eres médico, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

—Bueno, más o menos.

—¿Cómo que más o menos?

Ella carraspeó al terminar de lavarle y le cubrió con la sábana y la manta hasta la cintura.

—Sí, soy médico, y tengo un diploma que lo acredita, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Bueno, no soy exactamente la clase de médico que tú te imaginas.

Dejó el barreño y la toalla en el suelo, junto a la cama.

—¿Pues qué clase de médico eres? —insistió.

Ella lo miró con aire de culpabilidad antes de confesar:

* * *

—Soy veterinaria

Hola... bueno en primer lugar, gracias por leer y espero con ansias sus reviews.

Bueno, diganme que les parecio la declaración de Bella, y FELIZ AÑO NUEVOO! muchas felicidades, muchas cosas buenas para ustedes.. gracias por su apoyo, las quiero

XOXO

Carolina.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de Meyer , menos Edward que es mio :) y la historia es de D.P, Atrapados

**Capítulo 4 **

—¿Qué eres qué?

—Por favor, túmbate y no te pongas nervioso —le rogó, empujándolo hacia las almohadas—. No te preocupes, de verdad. Hice dos años de medicina, así que la anatomía humana no me es desconocida.

—No puedo creérmelo —masculló él, poniéndose el brazo sobre los ojos—. ¡Dios mío, me está tratando un veterinario!

—Soy una buena veterinaria —murmuró—. No he perdido ni un sólo paciente todavía. ¡Y no deberías quejarte porque te esté tratando un veterinario, con la pinta de oso pardo que tienes!

Cogió el barreño y la toalla y salió de la habitación. ¡Qué desfachatez! ¡Quejarse como si no estuviese haciendo las cosas bien, después de que llevaba toda la noche cuidándolo!

Edward debió estar pensando precisamente en eso, porque cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación, estaba mucho más sumiso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Es que me he llevado una sorpresa, pero eso es todo. Supongo que no has podido dormir en toda la noche, ¿verdad?

—He dormido en la silla. No podía dejarte solo con esa fiebre tan alta.

—Gracias.

—Habría hecho lo mismo por un animal enfermo.

—Vale, vale. No hace falta que me lo restriegues por las narices. ¿Por qué no te metes en la cama?

—Qué más quisiera yo.

Edward no estaba lo bastante enfermo como para no conseguir una sonrisilla maliciosa.

—¿Y si te pego esto?

—Entonces tendrías que cuidar tú de mí, si es que esta tormenta no termina.

Edward arqueó una ceja y la miró lentamente de arriba a abajo.

—Así que tendría que bañarte yo a ti, ¿no? La verdad es que me encantaría.

Bella se puso como la graná.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Sabes que a mí no me ha gustado lo más mínimo!

—¿Ah, no? Creía que estabas familiarizada con la anatomía masculina hasta que te vi ponerte como un tomate. Nunca habías visto a un hombre desnudo, ¿verdad?

Bella se removió inquieta.

—He visto un montón de perros —dijo, desafiante.

Él se echó a reír y empezó a toser.

—No es lo mismo.

Podría haber corroborado su opinión, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Si puedes estar solo unos minutos, voy a calentar un poco de sopa.

—Estás cansada. ¿Por qué no dormimos los dos un rato, y ya te preocuparás después por la comida?

—¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy seguro. No me siento ni la mitad de mal que me sentía anoche. No te preocupes. Duerme unas cuantas horas. Yo te despertaré si te necesito.

—¿Y cómo voy a oírte si me llamas? La habitación de invitados está al otro lado del recibidor y...

—Duérmete aquí conmigo. Es una cama grande.

Estaba claro por su expresión que no se sentía nada segura.

—No seas tonta. Estoy demasiado malo para ser una amenaza para nadie.

Eso era cierto, así que Bella accedió, sonriendo con timidez cuando se tumbó al otro lado de la cama, sin poder dejar de pensar en su pecho desnudo y en la estatura de su cuerpo. Jamás había sido tan consciente de lo bajita que era, pero tenía que intentar no pensar en ello, así que se arrebujó bajo las sábanas y bostezó.

—¿No prefieres ponerte algo más cómodo? Te prometo no mirar.

Bella sonrió.

—Estoy demasiado cansada para hacer nada. Podría dormir... durante... una semana...

La voz le falló. Se había quedado dormida.

Era de noche cuando se despertó. La lámpara de una mesilla estaba encendida y

Edward dormía plácidamente a su lado. Había vuelto a destaparse, pero ahora estaba helado, así que se levantó y le tapó hasta el pecho. Parecía más joven dormido, más relajado, y se preguntó cómo sería cuando no estaba enfadado o enfermo. Lo más probable era que no tuviese oportunidad de averiguarlo, porque él era famoso y ella una don nadie en su consulta veterinaria. Sería sólo algo que recordar; al menos había conocido a alguien como él, aunque brevemente. En circunstancias normales, jamás se habrían encontrado.

Entró en la cocina y puso un poco de sopa a calentar. Debía tener hambre.

Volvió a la habitación con un cuenco de sopa y lo dejó sobre la mesilla antes de despertarlo.

—Deja que primero te tome la temperatura —dijo, sentándose sobre la cama.

Le puso el termómetro bajo la lengua y esperó.

—¡Te ha bajado la fiebre! —exclamó.

—Claro que ha bajado. No era más que un virus —murmuró él.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—No tengo ni idea. No soy veterinario —se burló.

—Digas lo que digas, sé más de medicina que tú —replicó, y cogió el cuenco con la sopa.

—Y unas narices. Me han operado más veces y he estado en más salas de urgencias de las que tú verás en toda tu vida.

Desde luego la práctica profesional del fútbol debía haberle producido montones de lesiones, pero no discutió. Era evidente que se encontraba mejor, ya que tenía tantas ganas de pelea.

—Come —le ordenó, poniéndole la cuchara frente a los labios.

—No me gusta la sopa de pollo.

—Está hecha con pollo de verdad —le animó.

—Demuéstramelo.

Bella dejó otra vez la cuchara en el suelo y se buscó en el bolsillo un cubito de concentrado de carne para que él lo viera.

—¡Aquí tienes!

—Sí. Un pollo cuadrado. Un pollo microscópico y cuadrado.

—Desde luego, no me cabe duda de que te encuentras mucho mejor. Estás siendo muy desagradable.

—Tengo una reputación que mantener —le informó—. Pregúntale al grupo.

—Tú formas parte del grupo, jamás lo admitirían. Mentirían por ti. No querrán que el público que te adora sepa lo desagradable que eres en realidad.

—Vale, vale; tú ganas —se rindió, apoyándose contra las almohadas—.

Adelante: dame de comer.

Bella obedeció; le gustaba la sensación de poder que le proporcionaba esa situación. Nunca había tenido una persona a quien cuidar, porque su padre nunca había estado enfermo. Había cuidado animales, pero no era lo mismo.

Edward estaba disfrutando de sus mimos, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Mañana podré volver a levantarme —dijo—, así que no te aficiones demasiado a esto.

—Dios no lo quiera...

Pero dejó que le diese toda la sopa, y el calor que sintió dentro no fue sólo por la temperatura del líquido.

—Dios, qué débil me siento —dijo, estirándose otra vez bajo las sábanas—. Me siento sin fuerzas ni siquiera para levantarme, pero no tengo más remedio que hacerlo.

Apartó las sábanas sin hacer caso del rubor de ella, y se levantó. Se tambaleó un poco al hacerlo, y Bella olvidó su incomodidad y se apresuró a sujetarlo.

—Gracias —le dijo él, haciendo un gesto hacia el baño—. Me siento como si me hubiesen centrifugado en una lavadora.

—No me extraña. Siento que estés enfermo.

Edward se apoyó con algo más de fuerza en ella.

—Pues deberías alegrarte —dijo él, al verla mirarlo a hurtadillas—. A mí me gusta que me mires así. Hasta diría que me gusta demasiado.

Bella sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba.

—No te estoy mirando.

—Sí que me estás mirando. No puedes evitarlo.

—Será mejor que te busque unos calzoncillos.

—No pienso ponérmelos —replicó—. No pienso cambiar la costumbre de toda una vida por satisfacer el puritanismo de una veterinaria.

—¡Yo no soy una puritana!

—Sí que lo eres.

Lo ayudó a entrar en el baño, esperó a que él la llamase y lo ayudó a volver a la cama.

Edward suspiró, y el pecho le burbujeó todavía un poco, y tuvo que incorporarse para toser.

—Al menos es una tos productiva —dijo ella al verlo coger un pañuelo de papel—. Y si la fiebre está bajando, es una bronquitis viral, y no una neumonía.

—Qué profesional.

—Medicina es medicina. Por supuesto la estructura anatómica es algo diferente y la farmacología también, pero las formas de tratar la enfermedad son básicamente las mismas.

No tenía ganas de discutir y bostezó abiertamente.

—Estoy tan cansado —dijo—. Es como si no hubiese dormido desde hace años.

—Pues por lo que me has dicho, es posible que no hayas descansado de verdad durante años —comentó—. Puede que el quedarse aquí atascado haya sido un regalo de Dios.

—Yo no diría tanto. Lo único bueno es que esa periodista no sabe nada de Rosalie. La mayoría de los periodistas que trabajan para las revistas son insoportables.

—No trabaja para una revista. Me dijo que estaba intentando vender la historia para meter un pie dentro, pero también andaba detrás de una estrella de los deportes que debía andar escondiéndose en las montañas de Wyoming.

—Es una esperanza —contestó, aliviado.

—Era bastante optimista, y muy ambiciosa.

—Algo que tú deberías aprender.

—Yo lo único que quiero es trabajar en una clínica y no tener que hacer los trabajos más duros y los peores turnos —se lamentó—. La verdad es que tuve bastante suerte de poder entrar en la sociedad en la que estoy. Somos cuatro en la clínica, pero yo soy la más joven, así que hasta que demuestre lo que puedo valer, no creo que vaya a tener mucho tiempo libre.

—Me da la impresión de que los afortunados son ellos —murmuró—. ¿Son todos hombres?

Ella asintió.

—Todos bastante mayores que yo. Yo acabo de salir de la universidad y estoy llena de ideas nuevas, de teorías y tratamientos nuevos, pero ellos me consideran una novata y no me hacen ni caso.

—Eso es porque se sienten amenazados por ti. Y en lo referente a quién ha tenido la buena suerte, yo creo que son los demás socios y no tú. Están obteniendo todos los beneficios, además de haberse librado del trabajo desagradable.

—Yo no podría haber abierto mi propia consulta nada más salir de la facultad —protestó.

—¿Por qué no? Hay un montón de gente que lo hace.

—Pero yo no soy rica —contestó, y se acercó a la ventana para mirar hacia afuera. La nieve seguía cayendo y no había un solo claro en el cielo—.Apenas me llegó el dinero para terminar la carrera, y parte eran de préstamos bancarios, así que tengo un montón que devolver. Como comprenderás, eso no deja mucho para hacer nada.

—Ya.

Bella se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

—No me importa abrirme camino desde el principio. Todo el mundo tiene que empezar alguna vez. Tú lo hiciste.

Era una pregunta hábilmente disfrazada, así que Edward se acomodó las almohadas y se recostó.

—Empecé como segundo guitarrista de un grupo que se perdió intentando entrar en las listas de la radio. De vez en cuando trabajé también ayudando en los arreglos de otros músicos. Así fue como conocí a Rosalie Mcarty... que entonces era Rosalie Hale —añadió con una sonrisa—. Los dos empezamos a trabajar en un proyecto, junto con otro de los chicos del grupo, y descubrimos que Amanda tenía una voz de ángel. No tardamos demasiado en añadir un batería y una segunda guitarra y en conseguir una audición para una compañía de discos. Lo logramos al primer intento. Es curioso que haya otra gente que tarde años en conseguir tan sólo que los escuchen.

—¿No te ayudó ser una estrella del fútbol?

—En la música, no. Era un don nadie como el resto del grupo hasta que llegó nuestro primer éxito.

—¿Por qué el nombre de _Desperado_?

—No has visto ninguna fotografía nuestra, ¿verdad?

Bella sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento, pero no.

—Mira en el primer cajón de la mesa que hay contra la pared.

Lo abrió y encontró dentro una fotografía de cuatro hombres y una mujer.

—¿Lo comprendes ahora? —bromeó.

—La verdad es que no demasiado.

Los hombres tenían un aspecto algo intimidante, todos con barbas y pelo largo, pero Rosalie ofrecía un contraste llamativo, con su pelo largo y rubio, sus ojos oscuros y sus facciones delicadas.

—Hemos tenido suerte, pero ahora tendremos que dejar de actuar en público. Todo depende de cómo se encuentre Rosalie —parecía preocupado—. Espero que esté bien. Ni siquiera puedo llamarla. Al menos sé que Emmett no dejará que le ocurra nada. Es infranqueable en lo que a Rosalie se refiere.

Bella pensó en cómo sería tener a alguien que se preocupara por su bienestar, y se preguntó cómo se sentiría. Su padre se había preocupado por ella, pero desde que él murió, nadie había vuelto a hacerlo.

Cogió el cuenco de la sopa pero sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward no comprendía el porqué de esa tristeza que veía en su rostro, así que la cogió suavemente por la muñeca.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me estaba preguntando cómo sería tener a alguien que se preocupase tanto por mí —le dijo, y se echó a reír.

Edward la soltó; él también se había preguntado lo mismo.

—Querría darme un baño —le dijo—. ¿Podrías llenarme la bañera?

—Estás muy débil. ¿Y si coges frío?

—La temperatura es muy buena aquí dentro. Vamos, por favor. No puedo soportar estar asqueroso.

—¿Asqueroso?

Él se echó a reír.

—Bueno, puede que haya una palabra mejor, pero...

—¿Y si no puedes salir de la bañera después? —le preguntó, midiéndolo con la mirada—. ¡Yo no podría levantarte de ninguna manera!

—Eso es cierto, pero no me arriesgaría si no creyera que puedo manejarme. Anda, hazme ese favor.

—Está bien, pero si te ahogas, la culpa no será mía.

Entró en el baño y llenó la bañera. Era un jacuzzi, lujoso e inmaculado, y le envidió por ello. La habitación de invitados tenía una buena ducha que había usado la noche anterior, pero nada comparado con aquello. Puso el jabón y las toallas cerca y fue a buscarle a la cama para ayudarle a llegar a la bañera.

—Es grande —dijo, una vez dentro—. ¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa y te metes conmigo?

Ella se echó a reír intentando no dejar al descubierto su incomodidad. Se había acostumbrado a verlo desnudo, pero todavía le intimidaba un poco.

—¿Y si me caigo yo y me rompo una pierna? ¿Qué haríamos entonces? Edward apoyó sus poderosos brazos en el borde.

—Pues lo mismo que estamos haciendo ahora, supongo —le contestó, dejando que su mirada la bañase como agua caliente—. No eres de ese tipo,¿verdad?

—¿De qué tipo?

—Del que está dispuesta a tener una aventura. Eres una chica de las de para toda la vida, aunque eso ya no exista.

—Sí que puede existir, si dos personas se quieren lo suficiente.

—Mi mujer y yo nos queríamos cuando nos casamos. Pensábamos que iba a durar para siempre —dijo, y sonrió con cinismo—. Duró un tiempo, y después se desvaneció.

Bella se mordió un labio y frunció el ceño.

—Lo que sí es cierto es que aprendí una cosa: el matrimonio requiere más que amor mutuo. Necesitas intereses comunes, orígenes similares, y tienes que ser amigo de tu pareja. Sé que es una frase gastada, pero es cierta.

—Es una combinación difícil de encontrar.

—La gente ya no tiene tiempo para buscar —dijo, y cogió la manopla para pasársela por los brazos y el pecho.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

—No seas tonta. Siéntate.

Se sentó en una silla junto a la estantería que contenía un secador de pelo y una máquina de afeitar, junto con un montón de lociones y polvos, unió las manos apoyadas sobre los vaqueros e intentó no parecer demasiado incómoda.

—Antes, la gente vivía en pequeñas comunidades y todo el mundo se conocía —dijo él mientras se lavaba—. Ahora, estamos todos tan ocupados intentando ganarnos la vida que nos movemos más que las aves migratorias. No nos quedamos lo bastante en el mismo sitio para llegar a conocer a la gente.

—Vuestra cantante, Rosalie, ¿cómo conoció a su marido?

Él se echó a reír.

—Se quedaron atrapados en la nieve en Wyoming —le contestó—. Él era el último de los misóginos de este país, y Rosalie le cayó fatal a primera vista. Pero ella es muy luchadora y tiene un gran corazón, así que fue sólo cuestión de tiempo que se enamoraran. Desgraciadamente eso ocurrió antes de que él supiera quién era ella, así que, por su propio bien, la echó de su lado. Rosalie se marchó, y su avión se estrelló de camino a Los Ángeles.

Bella contuvo la respiración.

—Debió ser horrible para él.

—Se volvió loco —contestó, recordando la pesadilla que pasaron todos en el camino de vuelta a Wyoming. Los chicos habían cogido todos el autobús porque no les gustaban los aviones, pero Rosalie había insistido en volver volando. Edward se había sentido responsable por no haber insistido más para que volviera con ellos—. Emmett bajó esquiando por una ladera casi vertical para llegar al valle donde el avión se había estrellado. Sólo un puñado de hombres podrían haber hecho eso, pero él participó en las Olimpiadas de invierno cuando era más joven. Fue una pesadilla. La encontró sin conocimiento, casi muerta, y tuvo que bajar otro hombre para que pudieran llevarla en camilla hasta el helicóptero que les esperaba. Hacía demasiado viento para que el helicóptero pudiese aterrizar justo en el lugar del accidente. Llegaron a tiempo por los pelos, y tres días después de que el médico le diese el alta del hospital, se casaron allí mismo.

—¡Madre mía!

—Llevaban dos años casados cuando Rosalie se quedó embarazada. Los dos estaban locos de contento, pero ella es más frágil de lo que parece a simple vista. Ha tenido un embarazo muy difícil y ha tenido que someterse a vigilancia médica constante. Más o menos, ya habíamos dejado de viajar constantemente a partir de su matrimonio, pero teníamos un compromiso que no podíamos romper con una función benéfica en Nueva York. Casi no pudo soportarlo y a partir de ese momento, Emmett se plantó. No ha dejado que salga de casa desde entonces. Ni siquiera le deja hacer sesiones de grabación, y el rumor es que el grupo se está deshaciendo.

—¿Y es verdad?

Edward terminó de lavarse las piernas.

—No lo sé. El grupo no será el mismo sin Rosalie Ninguna otra cantante podría reemplazarla.

—Ya me lo imagino, pero estoy segura de que para ella, en este momento, lo más importante es su hijo.

Él asintió, y Bella percibió cierta amargura en su expresión.

—¿Por qué no quiso tu mujer tener hijos?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —espetó.

La respuesta había sido muy agresiva, pero Bella se lo perdonó por la tristeza que vio en sus ojos azules.

—Lo siento. No pretendía inmiscuirme.

Edward no volvió a decir nada hasta que no terminó de lavarse el pelo.

—Me dijo que yo no tenía madera de padre. Que no estaba el tiempo suficiente en casa y que no tenía bastante paciencia. Y además, no quería tener un niño que al crecer pudiera parecerse a mí.

Bella se quedó mirando sus hombros y su pecho tan fuertes y su piel bronceada.

—¿Y qué tienes tú de malo? —le preguntó.

Edward contuvo la respiración al sentir un estremecimiento de deseo tan fuerte como un rayo, y al ver su expresión contenida, Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No hago más que meter la pata, ¿verdad? ¡Es que me haces tartamudear como si fuera una adolescente!

—Pues eso no es lo que tú me haces sentir a mí —dijo él—. Lo que ella quería decir es que tengo un cuello muy gordo, un cuerpo demasiado grande y una cara que sólo puede gustarle a una madre. Me dijo que, con un poco de suerte, tendría una niña con la nariz enorme y pies de pato.

—Eso es muy cruel —contestó, herida por él—. Podrías tener una niña con los ojos azules y el pelo castaño, aunque teniendo cuatro hermanos, es mucho más probable que tuvieras un chico.

—Eso tengo entendido —contestó, mirándola con atención—. Tu constitución es muy delicada —comentó—. Caderas delgadas, pechos pequeños, casi cuarenta centímetros más pequeña que yo... Hacer el amor iba a resultarnos bastante difícil, así que, imagínate tener un niño.

Bella se le quedó mirando roja como la graná.

—Tú ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre mí, físicamente, quiero decir — siguió hablando él con suavidad—, pero una cosa es mirar, y otra considerar el problema de la intimidad. Apuesto lo que quieras a que tú eres tan pequeña como grande soy yo —añadió, insinuándose.

Bella se levantó casi de un salto.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—Dime que no has pensado ni una sola vez cómo resultaríamos tú y yo en la cama —la desafió.

—¡No puedes hablarme así! —replicó ella con los puños apretados.

—Otro debut, ¿eh? —le preguntó con ternura—. Y eso que eres veterinaria. ¿Cómo sobreviviste a los laboratorios?

—La mitad de la clase éramos chicas, y obligamos a los hombres a respetarnos y a no hacer comentarios sexistas.

—Lo que yo te he dicho no es un comentario sexista. Simplemente estoy hablando de lógica —y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, añadió—: Soy muy cuidadoso; podríamos probar.

—¿Probar qué?

—Y podríamos usar algo. No correríamos ningún riesgo.

Bella apretó aún más los puños.

—¡No digas ni una palabra más, porque no pienso acostarme contigo!

Él sonrió sin malicia.

—Lo harás. Alguna vez.

—No voy a estar aquí para siempre. ¡En cuanto deje de nevar y limpien las carreteras, desapareceré!

—Nunca he estado en Sioux City —comentó—, pero eres una chica chapada a la antigua, así que supongo que tendré que perseguirte durante un tiempo, ¿no?

—Pues será mejor que empieces a suponer otra cosa, porque no vas a conseguir nada. No tengo la más mínima inclinación de... de...

Edward se puso de pie en medio de su discurso, apagó el jacuzzi y salió. No podía apartar los ojos de él. Debía ser alguna clase de extraña debilidad, algún fallo de su carácter.

Y lo peor de todo fue cuándo él reaccionó a su mirada y encima se echó a reír, así que Bella cogió rápidamente la toalla del baño y se la dio.

Pero él no hizo caso de la toalla sino que la cogió a ella por la muñeca y la acercó, hasta tenerla completamente pegada a su cuerpo. Incluso con lo débil que estaba, seguía siendo un hombre muy fuerte.

bella intentó soltarse, pero él pasó una de sus enormes manos por su cintura y la sujetó con firmeza, gimiendo por el placer que le producía el movimiento de sus caderas en el intento de soltarse.

Bella se quedó inmóvil de pronto. Sentirlo tan cerca la había paralizado. Era tan alto que estaba sintiendo su erección no en las caderas, sino en la cintura, y tuvo que sujetarse a él para que las piernas no le flaquearan.

—Pequeñaja —la acusó él.

—Gigantón —contestó ella.

—Ni siquiera encajamos normalmente como hombre y mujer —dijo él, al sentir sus pechos en el estómago.

* * *

Pero se sentía tan bien en sus brazos. Era una sensación tan natural como respirar estar tan cerca de su cuerpo y sentirse en casa, y apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho y se quedó así, dejando que él la abrazase, mientras intentaba descifrar un sentimiento que la estaba invadiendo con fuerza. Era algo más que atracción física. Era algo parecido... al amor.

**Hola, hola ... como estan? Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capi, pensaba subirlo ayer como regalo de Reyes Magos, pero tuve un problema con la compu asi que... aqui esta... espero les guste! dejenme un review para saber si les gustó :)**

**XOXOXO**

**Carolina.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

—Debo haber perdido el juicio —dijo él—. No sé cómo puedo estar considerando esa posibilidad con una enana como tú. Seríamos totalmente incompatibles en la cama.

Bella cerró los ojos y se relajó apoyada en él.

—No. No seríamos incompatibles. He estudiado anatomía y tendría que ser aún treinta centímetros más pequeña de lo que soy para que tuviera que preocuparme. El cuerpo de una mujer es muy elástico.

—¿Y será el tuyo lo bastante elástico para adaptarse al mío?

Bella levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, tan azules, y sintió un deseo ardiente.

—Eso creo —contestó sin querer.

—Entonces, déjame hacer.

Ella tragó saliva, y quiso acariciarle la mejilla, pero los labios eran la única porción de piel visible por debajo de los pómulos.

—No puedo.

—¡Otra vez con esas ideas tan anticuadas! —protestó—. ¡Vivimos en los noventa, por amor de Dios!

—Lo sé —le acarició los labios con las yemas de los dedos, y deseó ardientemente estar en sus brazos y aprender lo que era el amor, pero eso no era lo que quería de verdad—. No soy lo bastante fuerte emocionalmente para tener aventuras, y por eso no las tengo. Quiero un hogar y tener hijos, Edward, y quiero que mi marido sea el primero. Si eso está pasado de moda, lo siento, pero no me siento inferior o anticuada sólo porque valoro mi castidad. Espero que el hombre con el que me case sienta de la misma manera.

—En otras palabras, que no quieres tener a un hombre permisivo como marido.

—Supongo que debe haber un montón de mujeres que piensen que un hombre así puede reformarse, que puede ser fiel, pero si ya ha tenido un centenar de mujeres, está demostrado que no es así. Considera el sexo como un grano que hay que rascar, y seguramente siempre lo considerará algo sin demasiada importancia, con lo cual seguirá acostándose con otras mujeres cuando esté casado. Y seguramente le sorprenderá que su mujer no esté de acuerdo.

Edward la soltó y acarició sus brazos.

—Supongo que debo haberte dado la impresión de ser así con las mujeres.

—Sí.

El suspiró y sonrió con ternura.

—¿No crees que pueda llegar a valorar lo suficiente a una mujer como para serle fiel antes que arriesgarme a perderla?

—No lo sé.

—No. No lo sabes —dijo, y aunque todavía dudó un instante, la dejó marchar y se agachó a coger la toalla que ella había dejado caer al suelo.

Bella se apartó unos pasos mientras él se secaba y encontró una bata detrás de la puerta que le dio cuando hubo terminado de secarse. Edward se la puso sin protestar y dejó que ella le ayudase a salir del baño.

—Todavía tienes el pelo húmedo.

—Se seca rápido. No hace falta que te preocupes del secador. Él hizo ademán de ir hacia la cama, pero ella le hizo sentarse en la silla.

—Primero quiero cambiarte las sábanas. Te sentirás mejor.

—Gracias —contestó, sonriendo.

—¿Dónde están?

Edward le indicó dónde encontrarlas y se sentó como un corderito mientras ella hacía la cama y le ayudaba a volver a acostarse.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Parecía tan cansado.

—Es sólo que estoy débil. Creo que voy a dormir un rato.

—Eso sería lo mejor para ti. ¿Necesitas algo?

Él contestó que no, con los ojos clavados en su blusa, hasta que Bella miró hacia abajo y volvió a enrojecer. Se le había humedecido tanto cuando la había abrazado que se transparentaba por completo, y no llevaba nada debajo porque su ropa interior estaba en la lavadora que había puesto hacía un rato.

Rápidamente se cruzó de brazos y le miró a la defensiva.

—Son preciosos —dijo él, muy serio.

—Demasiado pequeños.

—No. No me gustan las mujeres grandes.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—A todos los hombres les gustan.

—Pero no a mí. Me pareces perfecta tal y como eres.

Su complejo de inferioridad se suavizó un poco, porque evidentemente no era un hombre que tuviera por costumbre mentir sobre lo que sentía.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—Desabróchate la blusa y ven a mi lado —dijo él, mirándola fijamente a los

ojos—. Con mi boca te enseñaré diez formas diferentes de gemir.

Bella retrocedió un paso.

—Estoy segura de que podrías hacerlo, pero no te agradecería que me pusieras en ese estado, aunque otras mujeres estarían encantadas de dejarte hacer.

Bella iba a salir de la habitación cuando le oyó murmurar:

—No he tenido a tantas mujeres.

—No, claro —se burló.

—Sólo a una: mi mujer. Y me dejó impotente.

La sorpresa le hizo darse la vuelta para mirarle. No estaba de broma porque todo estaba reflejado en él, en la amargura de su mirada, en sus labios apretados.

—¡Pero si tú no eres impotente!

—Contigo no —dijo, y se sonrió—. No puedes imaginarte la sorpresa que me he llevado. Llevo años rechazando mujeres porque estaba seguro de no poder cumplir con ellas en la cama.

Ella se apoyó contra la puerta. Las piernas le temblaban.

—No estuviste casado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Seis años; antes de eso, me dedicaba por completo al fútbol. Vivía en el gimnasio, y no tenía el más mínimo interés en seducir mujeres, por muy mojigato que pueda parecer. Era como tú: estaba lleno de idealismo. Me estaba guardando para la mujer adecuada, pero ella no lo fue. En la cama éramos un torbellino, pero no teníamos nada de qué hablar cuando llegaba la luz del día.

—¿Y ella... lo sabía?

—No, porque cuando decidimos casarnos fue cuando descubrí que yo no era más que uno de una larga lista. Había tenido un amante detrás de otro hasta que aparecí yo, y nunca había querido casarse con ninguno de ellos. Me dijo que no creía ser capaz de guardar fidelidad a un solo hombre, pero yo estaba seguro de que sí. Qué tonto —añadió con amargura—. Es curioso que tú ya sepas que a la gente tan permisiva le cuesta trabajo ser fiel, y que yo tuviera que aprenderlo por la vía másdura.

—Yo no estaba enamorada —le recordó—, pero tú sí.

—Debería haberlo sabido.

—Pero si ella era así... experimentada, quiero decir... ¿cómo es que te volviste impotente? —le preguntó, acercándose de nuevo a la cama.

—Dejé de desearla cuando descubrí su tercera aventura extramarital —le confesó—. Y como yo no tenía experiencia previa, pensé que eso quería decir que ya no volvería a recuperarme, así que ni siquiera lo intenté.

Aquella confesión le hizo verle bajo otra luz completamente distinta, no como un playboy del mundo de la música, sino como un hombre intenso y profundamente emocional que sentía las cosas en lo más profundo de su ser.

—¿Qué? ¿Sintiendo lástima por mí, Isabella? —la pinchó.

—No. Siento lástima por ella —le dijo—. Qué pena tener a alguien que te quiere tanto y no ser capaz de sentir nada por esa persona.

—Ahora es feliz. Tiene un marido que no le pide fidelidad y mucho dinero que gastar.

—Eso no me haría feliz a mí.

—¿Y qué es lo que te haría feliz? —le preguntó, sonriendo.

—Ser amada. Tener un hogar. Tener hijos. Por supuesto seguiría con mi trabajo, así que imagino que tendría que casarme con un hombre que estuviera dispuesto a sacrificarse un poco para que pudiera hacerlo todo, pero ya me aseguraría yo de que no lo lamentase.

—¿Tienes algún complejo en cuanto al sexo? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sólo el practicarlo antes de casarme —le contestó con una sonrisa—. Los principios que están bien arraigados son muy difíciles de olvidar.

—La gente no debería intentar que los olvidases —contestó—. Lo siento. Ha sido tan maravilloso encontrarme tan capaz contigo que quería explorar... pero no debería haberte presionado.

—A mí también me hubiera gustado —le confesó—. Estoy segura de que eres un amante maravilloso, pero es que yo lo quiero todo: el vestido blanco, la noche de bodas, la luna de miel... soy muy glotona.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Eres una bocanada de aire fresco para un cínico como yo —y frunciendo el ceño, comentó—: ¿te has dado cuenta de que en tan poco tiempo hemos llegado a tener tanta intimidad como una pareja casada, excepto por ese aspecto?

—Todavía no nos conocemos.

—Te sorprendería lo que ya sé de ti. Te gusta andar descalza por la alfombra. Eres limpia, pero no una fanática de la limpieza. Te gusta cocinar, pero recoger después, no. Tu cultura es amplia, te gustan los animales, la política y la música. Tienes un corazón lleno de ternura y te gustan los niños, pero debajo de todo eso late una mujer apasionada sometida a un férreo control. Serás una amante exigente, Bella, y algún hombre afortunado te encontrará casi insaciable en la cama.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—Anda, déjalo ya...

—Ojalá pudiese ser yo —continuó él—, pero ya he destrozado un matrimonio por lanzarme a él con los ojos cerrados después de una sola semana de noviazgo. No quiero repetir dos veces el mismo error.

—Yo tampoco querría, aunque no me lo has pedido.

—Siéntate —Edawrd tiró suavemente de ella para hacerla sentarse sobre la cama, y se llevó la mano de Bella a su pecho—. Estoy en la carretera seis meses al año, grabando, haciendo entrevistas, asistiendo a programas y trabajando con niños marginados. Es un proyecto que he puesto en marcha por mi cuenta para encontrarvoluntarios que trabajen con ellos una vez a la semana y que les ayuden a no meterse en líos. Cuando estoy en casa, y mi hogar está en Texas, me dedico únicamente a componer. A veces me tiro todo un día sin comer porque estoy tan concentrado en el trabajo que me olvido de cocinar. Sería un marido horrible —dijo, acariciándole la mano—. Ya lo he sido una vez. No puedo culparla a ella de lo ocurrido, porque...

—Yo sí que puedo —le interrumpió—. Si quieres a una persona, tienes que aceptarlo todo de ella, las separaciones, los buenos momentos, los malos, la enfermedad. Todo forma parte del matrimonio.

—El capítulo de la enfermedad ya lo has leído —musitó.

—Lo habría hecho por cualquier persona.

—Pero lo has hecho por mí, y además, ruborizándote constantemente. Aunque me da la impresión de que estás empezando a acostumbrarte a mí, ¿no?

—Eres una compañía muy agradable cuando te olvidas de protestar.

—Tengo mis faltas, y un temperamento fuerte es la peor de todas. Pero no bebo, ni tampoco juego, y cuando no estoy trabajando, soy fácil de soportar —se llevó la mano a los labios y la besó—. Gracias por haberme cuidado.

Una caricia tan sencilla podía resultar arrebatadora.

—Ha sido muy educativo.

—Te sugiero que no empieces a experimentar con hombres que no estén enfermos.

Bella arqueó las cejas y Edward se echó a reír.

—Debe ser la fiebre lo que me hace delirar.

—Supongo. Voy a sacar la lavadora, y después limpiaré la cocina mientras tú te echas una siestecita.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Los dos necesitamos ropa limpia. No te preocupes.

—Gracias, Bella.

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a sus quehaceres, sin poder dejar de pensar en Edward y en lo fácil que aparentemente les resultaba vivir juntos. Había una proximidad que nunca antes había experimentado. Le gustaba estar con él, escucharle hablar con su voz profunda. Era un hombre inteligente y compasivo, completamente diferente a la imagen que se había hecho de él en un principio. Ahora lo veía de una manera completamente distinta, y sabía que iba a echarle mucho de menos cuando el tiempo mejorase lo bastante para permitirles salir de aquella cabaña.

Mejor sería intentar darle otra dirección a sus pensamientos. Estaba empezando a sentirse como en casa. El paisaje era espectacular y le gustaba aquella soledad. Habría sido el sitio ideal para vivir, por supuesto con el hombre adecuado.

Quizás Edward Cullen fuese ese hombre, el que ella había estado buscando durante toda su vida, pero eso era imposible. Uno no podía enamorarse en cuatro días, no con la clase de amor que se necesitaba para casarse. Además, Él llevaba ya un matrimonio fallido a sus espaldas y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse en un segundo. Para él sólo sería una aventura, y eso era algo que ella no podía aceptar.

Terminó de recoger la cocina y metió la ropa en la secadora, preguntándose cómo iba a sentirse cuando volviera a casa. Tendría que poner aquella aventura en perspectiva y olvidarse de ella en unos cuantos meses. Tendría que hacerlo.

Edwrad durmió durante toda la tarde mientras Bella se entretuvo tocando el piano, intentando mantener bajo el volumen para no molestarle. La canción que estaba componiendo estaba sobre el piano y lentamente hizo sonar la melodía.

No tenía más que unas cuantas palabras escritas en un papel, palabras que rimaban pero que no mantenían ninguna clase de orden. Amor, había escrito, cuando el sentimiento es como... y había tachado dos palabras después.

—Como un pájaro jugando con una flor —murmuró.

—¡Eso es!

Élla dio un respingo y contuvo la respiración. Edward estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta vestido con la bata del baño. Tenía los ojos brillantes y sonreía.

—No podía encontrar la rima para esas palabras, pero era eso, exactamente eso...

Se sentó junto a ella al piano y tocó las notas de la melodía con un contrapunto grave que realzaba la dulzura de la melodía principal.

—Amor, cuando el sentimiento era como un pájaro jugando con una flor — cantó con su voz profunda y sin dejar de sonreír—, voló como una flecha atravesando el cielo, y me dejó sólo su calor.

No eran más que palabras, pero que unidas a la música, mezcladas con las notas y cantadas por su voz profunda... iban a ser todo un éxito. Bella sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina.

—Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él—. Es buena, ¿no crees?

—La mejor —le contestó—. ¿Quién ha compuesto la música?

Edward le sonrió de medio lado y ella se echó a reír.

—Qué pregunta más tonta —murmuró.

—Aún necesita pulirse más, pero ésa es la melodía. Qué te parece; llevo una semana sentado aquí, intentando encontrar algo... lo que fuese, para que luego venga una veterinaria a darme la dirección correcta —se quejó, sin dejar de sonreír—. Supongo que también tratarás pájaros, ¿no?

—Loros, canarios y periquitos, normalmente de afecciones pulmonares. Y tú no deberías estar levantado.

—Te he oído tocando mi canción y no he tenido más remedio que venir a ver qué te parecía.

—Creo que es magnífica.

Edward sonrió.

—Gracias —Bella estaba tocando lentamente las notas de la melodía y percibió en su expresión cierta tristeza—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ha dejado de nevar.

Edward miró por la ventana. No se había dado cuenta, pero había salido el sol y ya no nevaba.

—Un tiempo maravilloso para esquiar —murmuró—. La máquina quitanieves nos sacará de aquí mañana —dijo, y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de la bata—. Mañana serás libre.

Qué forma más extraña de decirlo.

—No pienso salir corriendo a presentar cargos contra ti.

—No me refería a eso, aunque pienso disculparme debidamente por haberte raptado por error —la miró de arriba a abajo casi con posesividad—. Supongo que tendrás que volver rápidamente a tu clínica.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Y si ya no tienes trabajo cuando vuelvas?

—Bueno, pues supongo que primero se quedarán con mi coche y mi apartamento...

—¿Podrías trabajar en otro sitio si perdieras este trabajo?

—¡Claro! —contestó, riéndose—. Sioux City no es tan pequeño. Hay otras clínicas. Podría encontrar algo, pero no sería como socia. Tendría que volver a empezar desde abajo.

—Cariño, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ahora estás ya abajo.

Que la hubiese llamado cariño le aceleró el pulso.

—Lo siento —bromeó él—. Se me ha escapado.

—Y me ha gustado —contestó—. Nadie me ha llamado nunca cariño a excepción del cartero, y tiene setenta años.

Ed se echó a reír.

—Tendré que arreglar eso. De todas formas, no podrás marcharte hasta mañana, que será cuando las carreteras estén limpias.

—Tampoco me habría marchado hasta que no hubieras estado mejor.

El rostro de él se quedó sin expresión.

—Ya —dijo.

—No sé por qué te sorprende. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

—Sí, es cierto.

La verdad es que haría muchas cosas por ella. En otras circunstancias, aquello habría sido el comienzo de algo importante, pero era el momento equivocado, el lugar equivocado y él seguía teniendo miedo de correr el riesgo.

—Ha sido una experiencia que nunca olvidaré —dijo ella—. A partir de ahora, escucharé tu música.

—Y yo compraré algún disco de ópera.

Bella sonrió.

—Eso estaría bien. Deberías intentarlo con Puccini.

—¿Ese cantante italiano?

—Era compositor, y está muerto, pero Domingo y Pavarotti cantan sus óperas. Mi favorita es Turandot.

—Turandot —repitió—. Lo recordaré.

Élla se levantó del piano.

—¿Qué te parecería comer algo?

—¡Me has quitado las palabras de la boca!

En un momento preparó unas patatas, filetes y una ensalada, y cuando fue a llamar a Edward, se había vestido ya con unos vaqueros y un jersey verde, y a Bella le pareció maravilloso, con barba y todo.

—¿Estás seguro de que te sientes lo bastante recuperado como para comer en la mesa? —le preguntó.

—Sí. Sigo estando un poco débil, pero me encuentro mucho mejor —dijo, y sonrió—. ¿Es que no se nota?

—Supongo que sí.

Comieron en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Su apetito había mejorado mucho y sólo tosía de vez en cuando. Que hubiese tardado tan poco tiempo en recuperarse era signo de que estaba en buena forma.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar así? —le preguntó él.

—De mi padre. Era un magnífico cocinero. Me enseñó a hacer dulces y salsas y a mí me encanta cocinar.

—Ya lo veo. Esto está delicioso.

—¡Gracias!

Guardaron silencio hasta que terminaron de comer, y tomaron una segunda taza de café aún sentados a la mesa de la cocina.

—Estás muy pensativo —dijo élla cuando lo vio un momento con los ojos clavados en la taza y sin decir una palabra.

Él asintió y la miró un instante a los ojos.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía a nadie a mi alrededor, tan cerca como ahora, y me he acostumbrado a ti, Bella —murmuró—. Voy a echarte de menos.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Yo también voy a echarte de menos. No había tenido a nadie de quien ocuparme desde que murió mi padre. Llevo mucho tiempo sola.

Edward hizo girar la taza sobre la superficie brillante de la mesa.

—Entonces supongo que estaremos en contacto —sugirió sin mirarla. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

—Eso sería... —tenía que calmar su entusiasmo—... sería estupendo.

—Eso mismo pienso yo. Te daré mi dirección de Texas y la de aquí. Escríbeme cuando llegues a casa.

—¿Eres malo contestando cartas?

—No, la verdad es que soy bastante bueno. Contesto personalmente a la mayoría de las cartas de mis fans con la ayuda de una secretaria.

—Ya comprendo.

—No, no —la corrigió—. No dejo que sea ella quien redacte las respuestas; simplemente yo se las dicto y ella las escribe, pero no dejaré que conteste ninguna de tus cartas. Lo haré yo.

Bella se relajó.

—Entonces te escribiré.

—Y si ves que tardo en contestar, no pienses que me he olvidado de ti o que te ignoro —añadió—. Viajo muchísimo, y a veces tardo dos semanas e incluso más en recibir la correspondencia.

—Lo recordaré.

—Una cosa más —añadió, cogiendo su mano—. Búscate otro trabajo.

—Mi trabajo es mi profesión —contestó.

—Tu trabajo es una tomadura de pelo. Cariño, están usando la idea de hacerte formar parte de una sociedad para encasquetarte los trabajos que ellos no quieren, pero no es más que un engaño. Un buen día encontrarán a alguien que les resulte más útil que tú y te pondrán de patitas en la calle, y quizás en el momento más inoportuno.

—Eres muy cínico.

Edward asintió.

—Soy un experto en reconocer gente que utiliza a otra gente. A mí también me han utilizado alguna que otra vez.

—¿Puedo probar a adivinar cómo lo hicieron?

—Estoy hablando en serio —contestó, sonriendo.

—Está bien. Lo pensaré.

—Hazlo.

Edward se levantó y metió los platos en el lavavajillas.

—¿Necesitas que haga alguna cosa más?

—Sí —contestó, poniéndose detrás de ella y abrazándola por la cintura—. Necesito que me violes.

Poppy se echó a reír.

—No podría con tu peso —le recordó, mirándolo por encima del hombro—, y además no podría vencerte si te resistieras.

—Yo te ayudaré.

—No. Me da la sensación de que me haría adicta como a la cafeína. Con probarlo sólo una vez no tendría bastante y después tendría síndrome de abstinencia.

Él se echó a reír y la abrazó un poco más.

—Lo mismo me pasaría a mí. Y además, seguro que todavía podría pegarte algo de esta gripe —añadió al soltarla—, pero no importa. Cuando me encuentre completamente bien, volveré, y más vale que estés preparada.

Aquella amenaza llena de ternura estuvo rondándole por la cabeza durante todo el resto del día y también durante la separación a la mañana siguiente, cuando tuvo que llevarla al refugio y se separaron con tan sólo un abrazo afectuoso.

* * *

Isabella cogió el autobús del refugio que la llevaría hasta el aeropuerto e intentó no llorar. Era increíble lo mucho que habían cambiado su vida aquellos cinco días en Colorado, y su último pensamiento al dejar atrás el valle cubierto de nieve fue el de cómo iba a poder arreglárselas para sobrevivir hasta que volviese a ver a Edward.

Hola mis amores, perdón por la demora, es que estuve estoy enferme hace ya una semana y recién ahora cogí las fuerzas suficientes para escribir. Además que tengo q hacerlo con una sola mano, ya que en la otra tengo un circuito, es como llamamos al la aguja que la dejan por un tiempo y tiene dos llaves que es por donde para los inyectables, ok ahora espero les guste el capitulo, Bella se fue... que haŕa Edward?¡

muchisimos besos y abrazos, los quiere

Carolina.


End file.
